


Pelo Ouro e o Trovador

by Melloishy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Ansioso para receber a recompensa de um contrato e balançado com os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida, Geralt dispensa o drama de Jaskier, causado por um tolo ciúme, e usa sua magia para mantê-lo na linha. O arrependimento surge de imediato, porém, não há tempo para voltar atrás quando nota que sua impaciência pode ter causado o fim não apenas da relação que mantinham, mas também da vida do trovador.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez usei o cenário do terceiro jogo, mas quem acompanha qualquer mídia de The Wicther pode entender.  
> Os nomes dos personagens foram mantidos como na obra original, então: Jaskier = Dandelion. Plotka = Roach/Carpeado  
> Boa leitura!

Era noite e a lua cheia iluminava parte do chão barroso com imperfeição; as árvores impediam que o local fosse totalmente enxergado e aumentavam o barulho do forte vento. Um tempo desfavorável, típico daquele local, mas para o bruxo os empecilhos não faziam tanta diferença naquele instante. A poção tomada minutos atrás já fazia efeito, e a visão estava em perfeita forma. As pupilas semelhantes as de um felino se tornaram um pouco grossas enquanto apertava o cabo da espada de prata. Ele se manteve com os pés parados, mexendo apenas a cabeça enquanto procurava por algum sinal. O barulho das árvores o impediam de ouvir os passos com clareza, mas havia uma agitação diferente entre elas. O som parecido com o de uma foice cortando o ar agitado o fez mover a espada e os pés. Um pulo para trás e a lâmina cortou o nada, frustrando-o pela terceira vez naquela noite. Era preciso paciência para se livrar daquela criatura, e ele sempre tivera de sobra no trabalho, mas os ombros tensos e a constante preocupação não o deixavam se aquietar para tentar seguir a forma invisível que o circulava há mais de uma hora, sem conseguir encontrar brechas para atacá-lo, mas também não dando oportunidades para ser agarrada.

O bruxo fechou os olhos por um breve momento, passando a sentir com mais clareza os movimentos constantes, porém, só tivera um real sinal quando os abriu novamente, para ver as folhas de uma pequena árvore caírem aos montes sobre sua cabeça. Finalmente a criatura havia escorregado e denunciou de onde havia pulado. Os seus sentidos se agitaram e rapidamente deu dois pulos para o lado. Preso no cinto de couro, havia uma bomba de pó de lua e ele a segurou com firmeza antes de jogá-la na direção de onde antes estava. O grito que se espalhou pela floresta quase o fez suspirar aliviado, porém, aquele era somente o começo de seus movimentos, que deveriam ser precisos e rápidos para não perder a oportunidade. O pó cobriu a criatura, que mantinha a forma invisível, mas cintilava com a reação da explosão. Imediatamente o bruxo moveu a mão, formando o sinal Yrden, prendendo-a no chão por poucos segundos, até levantar a espada de prata e enfim cravá-la no crânio que se tornou completamente visível ao forçá-la um pouco mais para baixo, até que o agudo grito da criatura diminuísse o tom, se extinguindo rapidamente.

Ele puxou com força a lâmina para fora. O sangue escuro espirrou em seu rosto, mas não se expressou contra isso. O suspiro aliviado finalmente foi dado, e o bruxo se abaixou no momento em que a armadilha Yrden sumiu. A espada foi limpa de maneira desajeitada antes de ser guardada na bainha, e uma faca foi tirada da cintura. A cabeça do monstro que se parecia com um morcego maior do que um humano foi separada do corpo, o bruxo soltou um assovio ao se levantar, e a fiel égua surgiu entre ás arvores. Ele amarrou o troféu ao lado do alforje, mas não subiu na sela.

A poção estava perdendo o efeito, mas ele ainda podia enxergar com clareza, e mesmo se não pudesse, era difícil não sentir aquela presença que há mais de um mês o seguia com insistência. Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de se afastar de Plotka, e devagar andou até uma das árvores da região. As mãos foram até a cintura, e o queixo se levantou.

— Você sabe que ele poderia ter subido aí, não é? Ele cortaria a sua garganta em segundos.

O bruxo se incomodou com o sorriso e a risada que soou de lá de cima.

— Com você aí em baixo? Duvido muito!

O som do alaúde substituiu o da risada do bardo, mas os lábios continuaram esticados enquanto olhava para baixo, se forçando a enxergar os cabelos brancos iluminados pela lua.

— Desça, Jaskier — ele ordenou, mas não esperou ser obedecido. O bruxo deu as costas rapidamente, não querendo mostrar o nervosismo que viera com a imprudência do bardo, que esteve ali desde o início, se arriscando por uma tola caçada por aventura e inspiração.

— Acho que vou precisar de ajuda — Jaskier disse, mas fora totalmente ignorado. Ele se desesperou ao pensar ter visto o bruxo andando calmamente até Plotka e se agarrou ao grosso tronco da árvore quando notou que não estava errado. — Geralt!

A caminhada de volta para a pousada não era tão longa, mas naquele horário seria feita com o tempo dobrado, se tivesse prudência, isso se conseguisse chegar vivo! Jaskier sequer tentou insistir pela ajuda desta vez, ele segurou com mais força no tronco e de uma forma engraçada se arrastou para baixo devagar e completamente amedrontado.

— Foi tão fácil subir — ele resmungou no meio do caminho, fazendo o bruxo quase rir de seu jeito. Mas, ele estava firme em mostrar a desaprovação para com o bardo naquela noite e se manteve quieto e fingindo não o notar enquanto aprontava Plotka com uma lentidão atípica.

Geralt ouviu um baque alto, mas, ainda assim, ficou com o olhar preso na égua. Ele se preocupou, sabendo que aquele barulho e os xingamentos haviam sido causados pela queda do bardo, porém, no lugar de ir ajudá-lo, subiu sobre Plotka em silêncio, e só olhou para frente quando o outro já andava desajeitado enquanto verificava o precioso instrumento.

— Você é tão sem coração, Geralt — Jaskier reclamou, mesmo enquanto aceitava o apoio da mão estendida em sua direção, para que também subisse na égua. O bardo fez uma expressão de nojo ao esbarrar a perna na cabeça ensanguentada da criatura de mais um contrato, mas logo desviou o olhar para o que estava em seus braços. — Meu alaúde poderia ter quebrado!

— Hm — Geralt resmungou, puxando as rédeas para que pudessem partir. Ele se sentiu culpado enquanto o ouvia reclamar que as mãos estavam arranhadas, mas se manteve quieto, atento no caminho que se tornara mais escuro com o fim do efeito da poção.

Mesmo tendo matado a criatura, ele continuou atento. O contrato era apenas por um, mas se houvesse outros, talvez a recompensa aumentasse. Mesmo achando difícil, ele se forçou a acreditar que seria possível, ou o falatório do bardo o enlouqueceria.

A floresta era pequena, vizinha de uma cidadezinha perdida entre os reinos do Norte, onde os poucos que tiveram coragem de se aventurar entre aquelas árvores tiveram destinos terríveis. Ninguém mais se atrevia a sequer manter as portas de suas casas destrancadas ao escurecer, orando, chorando e clamando por alguma alma bondosa que fosse capaz de acabar com aquele terror, que vinha da única caverna daquela região e se libertava quando a luz do sol já não podia mais ser sentida. A cidade era normalmente escura e desprovida de cores e calor, o que os fazia temer que o sofrimento logo poderia se estender para o dia. Os cidadãos estavam apavorados, trancando os filhos em porões e mantendo-se alertas a qualquer barulho por tanto tempo que o modo em que viviam quase se tornou como algo comum, mas, depois de longos meses, suas orações trouxeram alguém. Ele não era bondoso, mas certamente era capaz, e mostrou a todos quando desceu de Plotka e jogou a cabeça do Katakan no chão do centro da pequena cidade.

Era tarde, porém, podia ver os olhos curiosos nas janelas.

— Geralt, sobre este monstro... — Jaskier, sem sequer perceber o clima tenso entre os moradores que aos poucos saíam de suas casas, começou a falar, porém, logo foi interrompido quando o intendente da cidade se aproximou, cauteloso, mas muito mais corajoso do que todos os outros, que se aglomeraram em volta deles devagar.

— Então, esta é a besta? — O homem perguntou espantado, mas no fundo, havia a emoção que se dividia entre alívio e felicidade.

O bruxo assentiu e estendeu a mão, esperando receber rapidamente, para que pudesse voltar para a pousada, dormir e partir dali. Mas, o intendente não mostrou sinal de que tinha dinheiro consigo, o que fez Geralt respirar fundo, já antecipando a raiva, porém, foi sua vez de se surpreender quando ouviu a palavra “bônus”. Era raro alguém disposto a pagar mais do que o combinado, mas o intendente parecia tão satisfeito que não somente mandou que reunissem mais algumas moedas, como também o chamou para a sua própria casa, ignorando a desculpa do bruxo, que rapidamente disse que estava sujo demais para visitas. O homem não quis saber, e reforçou o convite, alegando que o pagamento seria feito em sua residência, conseguindo convencê-lo com a menção do ouro.

As pessoas se dispersaram, conversando animadas, mas ainda um pouco receosas, sem acreditar que o terror enfim havia acabado. Alguns ainda olhavam para trás, fixos no bruxo e no pedaço da criatura no chão, mas não tendo muito o que fazer, voltaram para as suas casas.

— Eu vou com você. — Jaskier deu um passo à frente, não escondendo que estava ouvindo a conversa enquanto se mantinha atrás de Geralt e nem um pouco envergonhado por isso ou por se convidar para onde não havia sido chamado.

— Não. — A expressão do bruxo se moveu de maneira discreta. — Volte para a pousada.

— Mas, Geralt...

O bruxo fechou os olhos por um momento, e após ter certeza de que o intendente havia se afastado o suficiente para não ouvi-los, se virou para o bardo.

— Certo, é agora. Diga-me de uma vez. — Ele permaneceu sério, mesmo quando Jaskier se mostrou confuso com o que ouvia. — Nós estamos viajando há dias, e nem sequer uma vez mencionou sua casa. Você enlouqueceu sozinho por sua besteira contra Regis e continuou me seguindo. — Geralt tentou o máximo não mencionar o acontecido de há poucos dias, porém, a sensação de que estava sendo enganado fora maior do que o sentimento que o fazia estremecer com aquele assunto. — Mesmo depois de termos... — Ele respirou fundo, ignorando a face levemente corada do bardo e como seu peito reagiu a isso. — Você ainda está aqui. Por quê? Alguma coisa aconteceu e vai me contar agora mesmo.

Os últimos dias haviam sido cansativos. Geralt e Jaskier estavam na estrada há algum tempo, sem descanso, e quando enfim conseguiram dinheiro e um bom lugar para ficar, receberam a visita inesperada de Regis. Seu amigo precisava de ajuda. Era pouco, mas o suficiente para salvar o vampiro de uma perseguição, e ele não pensou por um segundo sequer em recusar.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma _besteira_ contra aquele... _ser._ — O bardo desviou o olhar raivoso, intencionalmente focando no assunto que Geralt não queria mais estender. — Aquele vampiro de merda.

— Jaskier!

Geralt tinha uma boa relação com Regis, eram amigos e queria se manter assim, sem complicações, porém, as coisas tomaram um rumo estranho quando o bardo foi balançado por um bobo ciúme. Já não bastava o silêncio de Jaskier sobre estar seguindo-o para todo o canto, como se fugisse de algo ou alguém, o bardo ainda adicionou mais uma preocupação para o bruxo, ficando silencioso sobre qualquer coisa e por tempo demais para alguém como ele, voltando a falar normalmente apenas naquela manhã.

— Ele acha que é o seu melhor amigo, mas o que ele sabe, hm? — O bardo continuou, se descontrolando exatamente como dias antes. — Querendo me colocar para fora, como se mantivéssemos segredos.

 _Mas você está mantendo segredos agora, não é?_ Geralt quis dizer, porém, preferiu deixar sua pergunta apenas como um pensamento. De nada adiantava discutir com Jaskier naquela situação, e eles nem ao menos deveriam estar conversando enquanto o seu pagamento ainda não havia sido feito. O bruxo olhou para trás, vendo o intendente sem jeito, sem saber se deveria ir para casa ou se continuar esperando seria mais educado, quando quem estava sendo rude era o próprio Geralt.

— Não vou ouvir tudo isso de novo. — O bruxo voltou a olhar para a face brava do bardo. — Volte para a pousada.

As sobrancelhas de Jaskier se juntaram.

— Não.

O bruxo bufou. O cansaço e a falta de paciência estavam no limite. Apesar de apreciar a companhia do amigo na maior parte das vezes, ele não estava se sentindo à vontade com aquela aproximação forçada, ainda mais com as lembranças mais recentes que o tiravam do sério.

— Jaskier...

Geralt levantou a mão, tentando ser discreto, mas o bardo rapidamente notou o movimento e o reconhecendo. Ele abriu a boca e a fechou, indignado com a intenção do bruxo.

— Se fizer isso, vou embora e nunca mais nos veremos.

 _Que mentira._ Geralt quis rir com deboche. Ele tinha muitos pensamentos e dúvidas quanto a Jaskier, mas uma das poucas certezas era de que o bardo nunca lhe daria as costas de forma definitiva. Porém, ainda assim, ele hesitou um pouco antes de continuar o movimento rápido com a mão, fazendo o bardo parar de se mover rapidamente com o sinal Axii.

— Você está cansado, quer voltar para a pousada — O bruxo disse em tom baixo, mas firme. — Vai se deitar e me esperar, não irá a lugar algum.

Jaskier piscou lentamente e o olhou nos olhos de forma vazia.

— Sim, sim... muito cansado. — Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto a voz saia vagarosa. — Pousada, sim, ir a lugar algum e esperar Geralt.

O controle da mente do bardo fora um sucesso, mas o bruxo não se sentiu aliviado com a obediência e o novo silêncio.

— Bom garoto. — Ele bateu levemente na bochecha de Jaskier, imaginando o quanto ele ficaria furioso quando despertasse. O arrependimento veio rapidamente, e os dedos acariciaram a pele sob sua palma. Era a primeira vez que usava aquele tipo de encantamento em alguém com quem se importava tanto, e o sentimento era como se o estivesse traindo de uma forma muito grave. Geralt queria silêncio e um pouco de espaço para poder pensar com clareza sobre o que fazer a seguir, porém, havia passado dos limites e sequer tinha coragem para voltar atrás.

O polegar o acariciou um pouco mais, até descer no queixo e esbarrar algumas vezes no lábio inferior. Os pensamentos voltaram para a noite anterior, quando não aguentou o jeito emburrado do bardo e enfim se sentou ao seu lado no parapeito da janela da pousada. Eles ficaram em silêncio, os olhares estavam sérios e fixos um no outro. Geralt esperava por mais uma discussão, porém, o teve fora a sensação dos lábios do bardo sobre os seus.

— Lobo Branco?

Geralt rapidamente recuou. Olhou para trás, tentando espantar as lembranças que o perturbavam por todo aquele dia, e enfim conseguiu se distrair com o intendente, que já não aguentava mais esperar ali, sem saber o que fazer.

— Estou indo — o bruxo avisou e voltou a virar o rosto, para ver apenas as costas do bardo se afastando lentamente e de forma desajeitada, como se internamente estivesse lutando contra a magia de Geralt, mas sem sucesso. — Desculpe, Jaskier — ele sussurrou antes de também dar as costas para acompanhar o homem que lhe entregaria o ouro.

A conversa sem sentido do intendente não foi escutada. Ele aceitou o chá sem saber o sabor, mas não importou para o bruxo, pois sequer segurou a xícara. Uma estranha ansiedade o tomou quando entrou na casa do homem, e esperou com impaciência a entrega do pagamento. Ele não queria saber quantas filhas o intendente tinha, ou que a esposa era uma excelente cozinheira e ao mesmo tempo também uma artesã, Geralt só queria voltar para pousada para contar as moedas, era o que tentava se convencer, mas era certo que seus motivos eram completamente diferentes. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar se o bardo havia chegado em segurança, e a promessa de Jaskier sobre nunca mais vê-lo enfim o incomodou.

O pequeno saco foi entregue em suas mãos quando a lembrança do beijo retornou, e o bruxo sequer se lembrou de responder a despedida do sorridente responsável daquela cidade. Ele usou Plotka para chegar mais rápido, ainda mais ansioso enquanto sentia a brisa gelada em sua pele, fazendo-o comparar com a quentura que havia sentido quando as mãos de Jaskier o haviam tocado quando cobriu seus lábios em um rápido e surpreendentemente desajeitado beijo. Ele teria sorrido com a lembrança da expressão assustada com a própria ação, mas a ansiedade que lhe apertava o peito não permitia mudar a face séria.

A pousada foi vista quando em seus pensamentos a lembrança continuou com sua própria expressão surpresa, que se desfez rapidamente com o desejo de senti-lo um pouco mais, e mudou com o cumprimento de tal sentimento. Os lábios se encontraram novamente, e o beijo longo e profundo partira das duas partes. Ele ainda podia sentir o gosto da boca de Jaskier quando fechava os olhos, porém, a ação lhe trouxe outro sentimento quando, fora de seus pensamentos, estava bastante próximo do local em que se hospedaram. O cheiro forte alertou o bruxo, que sentiu os pelos eriçarem e a ansiedade de antes triplicar.

Ele acelerou Plotka e a deixou para trás rapidamente quando alcançou o local simples, mas bastante confortável. As luzes estavam acesas no interior, então mesmo sem a poção usada mais cedo, ele pôde enxergar os corpos caídos pelo chão do andar térreo. Um dos donos, dois funcionários e quatro hospedes, ele reconheceu metade deles, mas não perdeu tempo para verificar suas situações; as posições estranhas dos corpos e a quantidade de sangue já lhe dizia que estavam mortos. Geralt não conseguiu se importar com nenhum deles naquele momento. Ele correu até a escada, vendo um hospede estirado sobre os degraus, manchando o tapete com seu sangue. O cheiro aumentava a cada passo apressado do bruxo, que no meio do caminho não aguentou o sentimento que o sufocava e chamou pelo bardo.

A falta de resposta o fez correr ainda mais, preocupado demais para tentar ter bons pensamentos como o silêncio ser por conta do feitiço que o havia prendido algum tempo atrás, porém, quando entrou no quarto em que o trovador estava hospedado, ficou evidente que qualquer pensamento positivo não adiantaria de nada.

Estava vazio.

Não havia sinal de Jaskier ou a mesma destruição que era bastante óbvia fora daquele quarto. Tudo parecia impecável, como se o bardo sequer tivesse retornado, e foi o que Geralt desejou naquele instante, mesmo sendo difícil que alguém como o seu melhor amigo pudesse se livrar daquele feitiço; por mais simples que ele fosse, Jaskier era apenas um bardo. Bastante esperto e esquivo, mas ainda apenas um bardo.

O bruxo andou com cautela no local, querendo achar qualquer sinal de alguma presença que tivesse estado ali recentemente, e após muita insistência que quase o fez se desconcentrar pelo desespero, ele achou algo diferente. O alaúde estava sobre a cama, estranhamente sem brilho longe de seu dono. O bruxo quis segurá-lo, porém, o olhar se prendeu no que estava caído ao lado. Ele rapidamente pegou o pequeno broche esquecido e o analisou, tendo certeza de que aquilo não pertencia a Jaskier, mas tinha a sensação de que o objeto não lhe era estranho. Geralt forçou a mente enquanto se sentava sobre o colchão, porém, tudo o que conseguiu sobre foi um breve sentimento do local em que o havia visto, fazendo-o juntar as sobrancelhas.

Ele queria agir imediatamente, porém, as forças que tinha se tornaram pesadas por um momento, e só conseguiu alcançar o alaúde. Geralt encarou o instrumento, quase conseguindo ouvir o seu som quando era dedilhado pelo dono, que se não fosse por sua impaciência e egoísmo, estaria ali, sentado ao lado com um sorriso empolgado enquanto perguntava ao bruxo sobre a criatura que havia enfrentado mais cedo. Ele perguntaria sobre o nome do monstro e então, tentaria encaixá-lo em uma balada épica demais para a realidade não tão empolgante.

Geralt riu com desgosto ao apertar o instrumento e se lembrar de que Jaskier havia tentado começar suas perguntas mais cedo, quando retornaram para a cidade com a cabeça do Katakan. Ele não havia tido a oportunidade de perguntar o nome, o bardo precisava dele para começar sua nova balada, e nem mesmo isso Geralt deu, simplesmente porque estava apavorado demais com o velho sentimento que crescia entre eles e foi chacoalhado com força com o ciúme e um simples beijo.

 _Eu o troquei por um pouco de ouro_.

Por um momento, ele perdeu o raciocínio rápido que normalmente tinha e focou totalmente na culpa que o abraçava com cada vez mais força, mas outro sentimento apareceu quando notou que agia como se o bardo já estivesse perdido. As sobrancelhas se juntaram quando enfim se levantou. Os pertences de Jaskier foram recolhidos, o alaúde foi colocado nas costas junto de sua espada e o broche foi apertado com força. A sensação do local em que o havia visto retornou e o bruxo deixou a cidadezinha escura com pressa, em direção a Novigrad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oremos por Jaskier!  
> O que acharam da atitude do Geralt? Eu mesma fiquei com ódio asodijasijdaosd  
> Enfim, esta história terá 5 capítulos. Não vou conseguir ter um dia certo pra postar, mas também não devo demorar.  
> Espero que tenham gostado e venham comentar ♥  
> Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo II

Ele não parou. Plotka estava dando sinais de exaustão e sentia o próprio quadril doer enquanto a língua se movia dentro da boca seca, mas Geralt não pensou no bem-estar de nenhum dos dois, e só deixou as pernas exaustas da égua descansarem quando passou pelos portões de Novigrad. Daquele lado, costumava não ser preciso muito para ouvir o Camaleão agitado com sua música e clientes, e por isso seguiu a pé, com passos apressados e pesados. Ele não pensou muito no clima escuro que anunciava a chuva próxima, sequer que algumas pessoas o olhavam com curiosidade, e outras até mesmo cochichavam nos ouvidos umas das outras. O bruxo estava ocupado com a preocupação que vinha do silêncio naquela parte da cidade. Não havia flautas ou alaúdes, sequer os sons dos copos batendo nas mesas e a cantoria.

Geralt subiu os dois degraus que iniciavam o cabaré, e foi recebido pela porta trancada. As sobrancelhas claras se juntaram, e andou para o lado, tentando olhar através da janela, porém, a grossa cortina cobria quase toda a visão, impedindo-o de bisbilhotar o estabelecimento de Jaskier. _Eu sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido_. O bruxo se xingou enquanto dava um passo para trás, para olhar o letreiro ainda pendurado. “O Camaleão” estava escrito com uma bela caligrafia, e se mantinha limpo e bem cuidado, o que o fez estranhar a situação ainda mais. Jaskier estava viajando ao seu lado há algum tempo, e mesmo com o jeito estranho do bardo que escondia alguns de seus passos, foi fácil descobrir que antes do encontro de ambos, ele não estava na estrada há pouco.

Não era raro para o bardo deixar o cabaré nas mãos de terceiros para partir em suas aventuras, porém, havia algo que soava estranho naquela porta firmemente trancada em horário comercial, o que fez Geralt cogitar a ideia de derrubar a madeira com o pé. Ele não podia perder tempo e não pensou em nenhum contato que poderia ter em comum com Jaskier, para que abrisse o local de uma maneira menos violenta e que causaria menos reclamações no futuro, então se aproximou da porta novamente. Lá dentro poderia haver pistas para o bardo insistir tanto em acompanhá-lo até mesmo no banho, como se temesse estar sozinho.

O pensamento nas atitudes de Jaskier o remeteu aos olhares que recebia durante aqueles momentos na banheira, o que fez seu corpo esquentar levemente e em um momento totalmente inapropriado. A culpa e preocupação se misturaram com o desejo de tê-lo ao lado novamente, fazendo-o perder alguns minutos dentro da própria cabeça, mas a distração acabou servindo para receber o salvador da pobre porta. Antes de Geralt ter a chance de levantar o pé, sentiu uma presença logo atrás. As sobrancelhas se juntaram e rapidamente deu as costas para a entrada do cabaré. Com o queixo erguido ele viu o nada, mas ao tocá-lo no peito, soltou um breve suspiro e largou o punho da espada que nem ao menos havia se dado conta que segurava.

— Geralt!

O bruxo se aproximou, sorrindo de uma maneira tão fraca que quase passava despercebido.

— Zoltan.

Ele se abaixou para cumprimentar o anão, que deu fortes tapas em suas costas quando o breve abraço aconteceu.

— O que o traz até aqui, amigo? — Zoltan Chivay também sorriu, com a espontaneidade e a empolgação que as mutações de Geralt o impediam de ter.

— Eu não tenho tempo para trivialidades, Zoltan — O bruxo foi direto, alertando o anão quando rapidamente olhou para trás. — Você tem a chave?

— Sim, sim. Eu vim exatamente para isso, para abrir a porta — ele passou por Geralt enquanto balançava a cabeça. — Venho ao menos uma vez por dia, para ter certeza de que nenhum vagabundo invadiu. — Um molho de chaves foi tirado do bolso e Zoltan enfim abriu a porta. — Em pensar que o vagabundo quase foi você — ele riu divertido, mas a seriedade logo o tomou ao ver que o bruxo não o ouvia, e entrou no local apressado, mexendo em tudo o que via pela frente. — O que está havendo, Geralt? Onde está Jaskier? Eu pensei que ele estaria com você.

A porta foi mantida aberta para que houvesse luz, mas, ainda assim, o anão foi até os castiçais para acender algumas velas.

— Como sabe disso? — O bruxo parou de fuçar dentro do grande baú do salão para olhar para o anão, que devolveu a atenção com estranheza após afastar algumas cortinas.

— Bem, depois de tudo, ele partiu, já que não havia outra opção, e disse que passaria algum tempo ao seu lado — Zoltar coçou a bochecha com nervosismo. — Achei totalmente certo, mas pensando agora, eu deveria ter ido junto para protegê-lo no caminho.

Geralt endireitou a postura. A sensação pesada em seu peito ficou ainda mais forte.

— Protegê-lo do que?

Ambos se olharam da mesma forma; havia confusão e imensa preocupação nos olhos dos amigos. Ficara claro que Zoltan achava que Geralt sabia de todos os detalhes, e o bruxo previu o perigo naquela situação estranha. _Eu sabia._ Ele fechou os olhos por um breve momento e se aproximou do anão.

— Bem, alguns homens fiéis do Filho Da Puta ainda não conseguem aceitar a decisão do chefe. Se doeram pelo Júnior, que não recebeu o cabaré no lugar de um bardo qualquer, como eles dizem — Zoltan se encostou em uma coluna e suspirou pesadamente enquanto cruzava os braços. — Os malditos chegaram arrastando os nossos clientes pelos cabelos. E nem quero dizer em voz alta o que fizeram com as garotas. Que dia terrível, Geralt, que dia terrível — ele olhou para o lado, como se ainda pudesse ver os acontecimentos ali. — Jaskier tentou escapar, mas o pegaram enquanto ajudava uma das moças. Estavam prontos para acabar com o coitado, mas eu cheguei bem em tempo. Só servi para salvar ele também — o olhar do anão se tornou envergonhado. — Tivemos que fechar o cabaré por causa de ameaças de que retornariam. As dançarinas e os músicos não quiseram voltar e os clientes também estão assustados com tudo isso. Estamos arruinados.

— Mas que merda é essa, Zoltan? — O bruxo perguntou entredentes. Aquilo era grave demais para Jaskier manter segredo. E ainda havia uma questão que o enfurecia muito mais. — O que Dudu anda fazendo?

O anão se desencostou da coluna e suspirou outra vez.

— O idiota está fora de Novigrad faz algum tempo. Os malditos aproveitaram, e ainda se aproveitam da liberdade.

Apesar de ter achado uma grande irresponsabilidade, Geralt não pôde deixar de se sentir menos raivoso com o dúplice. Por um momento ele havia se decepcionado, mas ao que parecia não tinha motivos para desconfiar de sua conduta, e até mesmo se sentiu um pouco culpado por ter acreditado que alguém como Dudu poderia agir daquela forma. Porém, não havia como Geralt saber com certeza e de imediato. Fazia bastante tempo que Dudu havia assumido a forma do bandido assassinado por sua espada, Cyprian Wiley, mais conhecido como Filho Da Puta Júnior. Muita coisa poderia mudar em alguém naquele meio em tantos anos, e o bruxo se sentiu aliviado por saber que o dúplice aparentemente continuava o mesmo.

Apesar do assunto estar ligado, Geralt rapidamente o deixou de lado e colocou a mão em um dos bolsos. O pequeno broche foi retirado e o entregou para Zoltan.

— Reconhece isto?

— Sim. É deles, não se lembra que Dudu mudou o símbolo? É exatamente este. — O anão fechou a mão, apertando o objeto com força. As sobrancelhas se juntaram e o olhar raivoso se levantou. — Eles o pegaram, só pode ser isso. Nós pensamos que tínhamos despistado, para que Jaskier pudesse fugir e estar em sua proteção, mas no fim, fomos ingênuos demais.

No caminho até ali, Geralt havia cavado mais fundo em sua memória. Aqueles homens que nunca gostaram do bardo apareceram em sua mente, se tornando um dos milhares de suspeitos, porém, enquanto ouvia a história de Zoltan, eles imediatamente se tornaram os principais, e após ter certeza de que sua mente não estava bagunçada pela aflição sentida e que aquele broche realmente já havia sido visto, se tornaram os únicos culpados pelo desaparecimento de Jaskier.

O pensamento no bardo lhe trouxe um gosto amargo. Geralt se afastou do anão e por um momento se isolou nos próprios pensamentos. Jaskier já havia passado por situações parecidas diversas vezes; aquele momento parecia até mesmo um déjà vu, porém, pela primeira vez ele não se sentiu confiante de que o recuperaria ou entediado por ter que mais uma vez socorrê-lo. De forma inédita era doloroso estar ali, naquele instante, e saber o motivo muito bem só piorava a situação.

— Ele não me disse nada disso — o bruxo disse em tom baixo, com os olhos fixos em uma parede vazia.

— Então, você o viu?

Geralt respirou fundo, buscando se acalmar, e virou para encarar o amigo.

— Ele estava comigo. Nos separamos por algumas horas e ele sumiu. Todos na pousada em que estávamos estão mortos.

Os olhos do anão se arregalaram e os punhos se apertaram.

— Malditos! Nós precisamos achá-lo, Geralt!

— É por isso que estou aqui — o bruxo balançou a cabeça rapidamente, se obrigando a se recuperar. — Alguma ideia de onde podem tê-lo levado? Ou...

Ele não queria pensar na possibilidade de Jaskier não ser ao menos um prisioneiro. Geralt sentiu o corpo estremecer em apenas imaginar a vida sem o bardo, e se fosse real, jamais se perdoaria e muito menos se recuperaria daquela dor que só crescia e o fazia perder as forças.

— Não acredito nisso. Não há valor em matá-lo agora — Zoltan disse com seriedade, convicto, mas também amedrontado. — Precisam dele para que o Camaleão seja registrado no nome do Júnior. Dudu pode chegar a qualquer momento e não concordará com isso, é claro, mas temo o que possam fazer com Jaskier até lá.

Ser um prisioneiro era melhor do que estar morto, porém, ao ouvir o tom preocupado do anão, Geralt não pôde relaxar com a esperança de encontrar o bardo. Os homens de Wiley eram conhecidos por sua crueldade e falta de empatia; muito havia mudado nos últimos tempos com a súbita mudança nas atitudes do chefe, mas duvidava que aquele lado dos capangas havia sido melhorado. A história de Zoltan já mostrava muito da selvageria daqueles homens, e imaginar o bardo nas mãos sujas de qualquer um deles mais o enfureceu do que se culpou pela situação, dando-lhe a energia que parecia estar perdida há algum tempo. O bruxo rapidamente se colocou a pensar.

— Eles precisariam de um advogado para isso, assim como Jaskier — ele cruzou os braços enquanto compartilhava as ideias com o anão, que assentiu rapidamente.

— O advogado dele mora no centro. Podemos visitá-lo, para perguntar o que sabe sobre o contrato.

Geralt apenas balançou a cabeça para concordar com Zoltan. Ele se virou para a saída imediatamente, ansioso para achar uma pista definitiva sobre o paradeiro de Jaskier, e só notou uma terceira presença quando o olhar se levantou para a porta aberta e viu a mulher alta de cabelos cinzentos e uma grande cicatriz no rosto, como uma versão melhorada de si mesmo.

— Ciri! — Zoltan foi o primeiro a reagir. O anão correu até ela, que o recebeu em seus braços com um largo sorriso.

Geralt foi o próximo a receber sua atenção. O abraço entre os dois foi mais demorado, e o sorriso de Ciri foi acompanhado de uma risada alegre. Há muito não se viam, e o bruxo sentiu um breve alívio por poder tê-la ali naquele momento, mas, mesmo com toda a animação que Ciri trouxera, a seriedade logo voltou, assim como a ansiedade que dominava o cabaré, que rapidamente foi analisado por ela.

— Por que está tão quieto aqui dentro?

Zoltan e Geralt se olharam e soltaram suspiros ao mesmo tempo.

— Longa história, Andorinha, e das perigosas — o anão cruzou os braços, e com a muda permissão de Geralt, narrou a história e seus achismos e certezas sobre o paradeiro do bardo.

Ciri os ouviu atentamente, mostrando indignação na maior parte do tempo, para chegar ao fim da narrativa furiosa e extremamente preocupada. Geralt podia imaginar como ela se sentia naquele momento; Ciri e Jaskier eram muito próximos e a amizade que tinham era forte, mas, mesmo sabendo o quanto ela e Zoltan estavam aflitos, duvidava que chegava aos pés de suas próprias aflições, que o fizeram se manter quieto enquanto liderava o caminho até o centro de Novigrad.

Ciri fez questão de acompanhá-los. Ela estava de passagem na cidade; após ter concluído um contrato próximo dali, a ideia de visitar Jaskier foi natural, e depois de tudo o que ouviu do anão, a decisão de ficar por tempo indeterminado também foi tomada sem profundos pensamentos. O resgate do bardo era a prioridade no momento.

— Começo a pensar que você estava certo esse tempo todo, Geralt — Zoltan soltou a voz no meio do caminho, pela primeira vez conseguindo o olhar do bruxo.

— Sobre o que? — Ciri, andando entre ambos e de maneira apressada, se mostrou curiosa.

— Sobre Jaskier começar a considerar nos pagar um salário para os resgates. — Geralt desviou o olhar após respondê-la. Na primeira vez que havia dito aquilo para Zoltan, havia graça e certo nervosismo, porém, ali ele não conseguia sequer abrir o discreto sorriso de sempre. Era diferente desta vez, e o bruxo sentia que era ele quem devia para o bardo.

Os passos apressados estavam irritando Geralt, que cogitava a ideia de começar a correr. A espera era agoniante, e fazia muitas horas desde o sumiço de Jaskier. Ele sentia prestes a explodir com os sentimentos que antigamente conseguiria esconder muito bem, e até mesmo sequer teria, porém, os pés foram parados de repente quando um pequeno garoto correu em suas direções.

— Senhor Chivay! — A mão balançou no ar para ser notado, e o anão pediu com urgência para que todos esperassem. O garoto vestido com roupas encardidas respirou fundo, se recuperando da corrida, e com um sorriso amarelo estendeu a mão na direção de Zoltan, que rolou os olhos antes de colocar duas moedas sobre ela. — Como ordenado, venho para informar que o Filho Da P... — O garoto pigarreou — que o senhor _Wiley Júnior_ está de volta.

Os três adultos se entreolharam, e não precisaram de palavra alguma para que concordassem que o destino daquela caminhada deveria ser mudado. Desta vez fora Ciri quem liderou o caminho, e mais uma vez sem precisarem se comunicar, fizeram o que Geralt desejava. A corrida diminuiu o tempo até a mansão de Wiley, e nem mesmo os chamados e olhares tortos dos capangas os pararam, principalmente quando notaram de quem se tratava a inesperada visita. Alguns deles até mesmo se esconderam da atenção do bruxo e os companheiros, mas ninguém recebia sua atenção total. Geralt só pensava em falar com Dudu, para que pudesse ser direcionado diretamente para o responsável por sua agonia.

A porta do escritório do Júnior foi aberta pelo bruxo, que não se preocupou com boas maneiras e sequer pensou em se anunciar antes de entrar. Os olhos surpresos dos que estavam no interior do cômodo não o abalaram, e Geralt permaneceu em silêncio enquanto era seguido por Ciri e Zoltan.

O rosto de Cyprian Wiley continuava o mesmo que o bruxo se lembrava, assim como a carranca e olhar malicioso. O homem pigarreou ao passar o espanto e as sobrancelhas naturalmente juntas se apertaram ainda mais ao olhar para o capanga com quem antes trocava algumas palavras.

— Pode sair — ele ordenou com seriedade, mas nervosismo torceu seu rosto quando o viu hesitar após olhar mais uma vez para as visitas. — Tá surdo, maldito? Sai logo, porra! 

Wiley andou até o homem, o agarrou pela camisa e o arrastou até a porta, expulsando-o com um chute no traseiro. A porta foi fechada com força enquanto ele resmungava. As costas eretas do bandido relaxaram ao ouvir o capanga descer as escadas do outro lado, e então ele se virou para as visitas. As sobrancelhas não estavam mais juntas e nos lábios marcados pela idade e horrendas cicatrizes havia um gentil sorriso que foi retribuído apenas por Ciri. Aquela era o Dudu que todos conheciam. Ele se aproximou, fazendo menção em abraçá-los, mas Ciri deu um passo para trás, quando notou que seria a primeira.

— É esquisito quando você está nesta forma — ela explicou, fazendo-o rir com bastante divertimento e acabou apertando as mãos de cada um.

— Precisamos conversar — Geralt avisou após os cumprimentos. — Sem rodeios.

O dúplice assumiu uma expressão séria, mas relaxou mais uma vez enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira, atrás de uma mesa elegante de madeira escura.

— Ah, o que foi que eu fiz desta vez? — Ele suspirou, fazendo sinal para que os três se sentassem à frente.

— Você, nada, mas os malditos dos seus homens... — Zoltan ignorou o convite para se sentar e cruzou os braços.

Sem esperar por uma reação de Dudu, Ciri se sentou e colocou a mão sobre a mesa de forma ruidosa.

— Eles invadiram o Camaleão, saquearam, estupraram as mulheres, e perseguiram Jaskier até conseguirem sequestrá-lo — ela foi direta e raivosa em seu tom.

O rosto de Wiley já estava bastante duro e horrorizado enquanto a ouvia, mas quando a última parte saiu pelos lábios de Ciri, os olhos dele se arregalaram, e rapidamente se levantou da cadeira. A postura relaxada foi abandonada em um piscar e os punhos se apertaram.

— Mestre Jaskier? — Ele perguntou, mas havia escutado muito bem, só não conseguia acreditar na estupidez daqueles homens. — Sabem quais deles foram? Me deem os nomes imediatamente — Dudu saiu detrás da mesa rapidamente. — Isso é um absurdo!

— Não temos os nomes, apenas este broche — o bruxo interrompeu seus passos ao esticar a mão, mostrando-lhe o objeto, que foi pego rapidamente. Em seguida, Geralt se sentou ao lado de Ciri. — Não sei se todos são iguais...

— Não são. Ao menos não os formatos — o dúplice o interrompeu e a expressão foi do inofensivo Dudu para um furioso Cyprian Wiley. — Grutus! — Ele gritou enquanto abria a porta. — Traz a sua bunda suja aqui para cima _agora_!

Não demorou para o tal Grutus aparecer. Seu olhar era receoso, e a hesitação para entrar fora facilmente notada. O bruxo se levantou rapidamente e observou Dudu puxá-lo para dentro com impaciência.

— Entra, caralho! — O dúplice gritou, já no fim de sua paciência.

— Senhor...

Os olhos de Grutus se arregalaram enquanto recuava um passo. Os presentes o encaravam com fúria, mas nenhum deles o amedrontava mais do que Júnior e o bruxo que se aproximava com passos pesados e uma expressão assustadora.

Geralt o segurou pelo colarinho e o empurrou com força contra a parede ao lado da porta. O som das costas batendo fora alto e se misturou com o grito contido do capanga, que ao ser observado com cautela, se revelou um meio elfo.

— Onde está Jaskier? — O bruxo perguntou entredentes.

O capanga endureceu a expressão ao ouvir o nome do bardo. A raiva no olhar que encarava Geralt sem medos desta vez fora clara, o que estremeceu o fino fio de paciência que o bruxo ainda tentava manter.

— Diga, Grutus, ou não vou pará-lo — Dudu disse com seriedade enquanto cruzava os braços logo atrás, com o olhar fixo em seu subordinado.

— Onde ele está? — Desta vez Geralt gritou. A camisa suja do meio elfo foi amassada ainda mais e a nova batida na parede foi mais forte, machucando a cabeça juntamente com as costas.

Grutus segurou um grunhido de dor, e no lugar de dar atenção para o bruxo, com dificuldade se voltou para Dudu.

— Chefe, estávamos quase conseguindo o cabaré de volta! — Ele exclamou estranhamente culpado e envergonhado.

— Eu avisei que o Camaleão e o Me... — Dudu se deteve antes que palavra “Mestre” saísse por seus lábios. Ele havia pegado o jeito em interpretar a personalidade de Júnior, mas certos hábitos ainda eram difíceis de controlar, e o respeito que tinha por Jaskier o fez se desculpar internamente antes de continuar. — E o _Merda_ daquele bardo deveriam ser esquecidos!

O meio elfo abaixou o olhar. Era do conhecimento dele e de todos os companheiros que “Wiley” queria enterrar aquele assunto da herança. Todos insistiam que o cabaré deveria voltar para a família, mas a maioria respeitava a decisão do chefe, levando suas novas atitudes como se quisesse esquecer a vergonha de seu pai ter dado o local para um bardo qualquer. Mas Grutus e alguns homens ainda tentaram por suas costas, certos de que o chefe se alegraria no final, o que não fora o caso. Diante dele o líder tinha os olhos pegando fogo pela raiva e o cabaré continuava registrado no nome de Julian Alfred Pankratz, o mundialmente famoso trovador, Jaskier.

Sem tempo para dar ao meio elfo, Geralt não viu saída, ele segurou o rosto orgulhoso com as duas mãos e o apertou com tanta força que a pele de Grutus se tornou avermelhada.

— Se eu souber que fizeram qualquer arranhão nele, vou explodir a sua cabeça com as mãos nuas.

O tom usado pelo bruxou causou arrepios não somente no que estava sendo segurado. Era ameaçador e extremamente perigoso. Saber que aqueles homens quase conseguiram algo do bardo, o fez imaginar como chegaram a isso, e como a situação se transformou quando não conseguiram o que queriam, como ficara óbvio no jeito do meio elfo agir. Nada estava bem para Jaskier, ele não precisou saber pelos lábios de Grutus; Geralt sentia o desespero do bardo desde que estava na casa do intendente da cidadezinha escura e recebia seu tão aguardado ouro.

— Oh, nós nos divertimos um pouco sim — o meio elfo forçou uma risada, tentando parecer forte, porém, o aperto em sua cabeça era demais para suportar e mesmo quando foi solto, nenhum alívio veio.

O resto da paciência do bruxo se foi, e o corpo de Grutus foi jogado para o lado, caindo desajeitado no chão. Sem chances de levantar, ele recebeu a bota de couro escuro no estômago por três vezes até o quarto golpe acertar o nariz que imediatamente transbordou sangue.

Ele estava tomado pela fúria, sinceramente querendo cumprir a ameaça, mas antes do quinto golpe acontecer, a voz de Zoltan chamando por seu nome o fez parar.

— Precisamos dele — o anão o lembrou, para o alívio do meio elfo.

Apesar de ser apaziguado com o lembrete, Geralt ainda levantou o punho mais uma vez, pronto para um último golpe, porém, como o esperava ao fazer o movimento, o meio elfo enfim cedeu.

— Ok, ok! Ele está na velha casa na floresta ao sul daqui — ele cobriu a cabeça com os braços enquanto elevava o tom de voz. Vendo que o bruxo se apressou em se afastar, ansioso para partir, ele tomou um pouco de coragem, pois se não abrisse a boca mais uma vez, sabia que o seu chefe não o perdoaria. — Mas, espere, tivemos um problema.

— De que tipo? — Zoltan fora quem se aproximou desta vez. Ele segurou Grutus pelo colarinho e o obrigou a se sentar sobre o chão. — O que fizeram com Jaskier?

Ciri, quem apenas os observou até ali, não aguentou mais segurar as mãos inquietas, que desde o início queriam agir como as de Geralt. Ela sacou a longa espada que estava na cintura e encostou a ponta no pescoço do meio elfo, coberto pelo sangue que ainda escorria do nariz quebrado.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele — Grutus estremeceu com o olhar de Ciri sobre si. Ela não precisou de palavra alguma, e ele sentiu que poderia molhar as calças a qualquer momento. — Quando estávamos próximos de um acordo com o bardo e o advogado dele, um dos caras que contratamos se virou contra nós. Era muito forte e habilidoso, tomou posse da casa e dos prisioneiros. Mandou que entregássemos um recado para Geralt de Rívia.

— E você não pensou em mencionar isso antes? — Dudu se aproximou, o olhando de cima. Era claro que os seus homens iriam querer acobertar os erros cometidos, mas, ainda assim, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar em tamanha burrice e falta de preparo.

— Isto me cheira a armadilha, Geralt — Zoltan soou sério, quando notou que o meio elfo havia capturado a atenção do bruxo novamente.

— Eu também acho — Grutus ainda teve o disparate de concordar. Os olhares de todos caíram sobre ele, e rapidamente se encolheu, fugindo da espada para se encolher em um canto. — Não uma armadilha nossa! O plano sempre foi manter o Lobo Branco fora disso.

Geralt fechou os olhos por um momento. A situação só piorava enquanto tudo o que ele queria era poder fazer o que deveria desde o início: manter Jaskier sempre ao seu lado e protegê-lo.

Ele respirou fundo, conseguindo trazer um pouco da calmaria de volta e devagar se agachou ao lado de Grutus.

— Quem é o homem, e o que ele disse?

A voz naturalmente grossa de Geralt fez o meio elfo estremecer.

— Homem? É a porra de um mutante! — Ele cuspiu as palavras, percebendo o que dizia e para _quem_ um pouco tarde. Ele rapidamente limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar. — É um bruxo, da escola do gato. Ele mandou que dissesse que cuidará do bardo para você, e que se o quiser inteiro, é para ir buscá-lo sozinho.

O bruxo se manteve parado, olhando diretamente nos olhos do meio elfo. Não houve reação externa, mas o estômago de Geralt se agitou com a frieza que aos poucos subiu até o seu peito. Ele se levantou devagar, lançou um olhar para Dudu, que o entendeu rapidamente e apenas assentiu. Ele iria cuidar daqueles subordinados estúpidos, enquanto o bruxo da escola do lobo partiria finalmente.

Os passos de Geralt foram rápidos e silenciosos, mas facilmente seguidos pelos amigos, que apesar de acostumados com os picos de quietude quando estavam em sua companhia, se preocuparam com a falta de palavras.

— Geralt? — Ciri o chamou apressada; ao vê-lo decidido a não parar, o segurou pelo braço.

— Eu vou sozinho — ele avisou com seriedade, sem olhá-la diretamente.

— Está maluco? — Zoltan os alcançou a tempo de ouvi-lo, e rapidamente expos seus pensamentos. — Precisamos de um plano!

— Com certeza é uma armadilha.

Ciri o soltou e finalmente todos se encararam. O rosto de Geralt parecia neutro como sempre.

— Eu sei.

— Você não está pensando direito — Ciri balançou a cabeça. Havia preocupação nos olhos claros, mas também nervosismo que foi apaziguado quando por um breve momento vira o rosto do bruxo se mover em agonia.

— Eu já pensei demais e por isso estou a um passo de perdê-lo — as palavras eram calmas, mas o olhar denunciava os sentimentos que Geralt treinou tantos anos para esconder. — Foda-se que é uma armadilha, eu vou _agora_.

— Nós vamos juntos — apesar de surpresa, Ciri não cedeu. — Jaskier é meu amigo e não vou deixá-lo para trás.

— Faço das palavras dela as minhas — Zoltan se aproximou um pouco mais. Os braços cruzaram sobre o peito, e o anão cuidou para não deixar a curiosidade escapar por seus lábios. Não havia sido explícito, mas para ele, fora uma pista e tanto para os verdadeiros sentimentos do bruxo sobre o bardo. — Se quer entrar no local sozinho, tudo bem. É bom seguir as exigências dele para sondar o terreno. Ciri e eu podemos ficar de olho do lado de fora, caso haja mais homens — o anão olhou para ela e ambos assentiram antes de voltar para Geralt. — Você dá conta de um gato, não?

O bruxo quase juntou as sobrancelhas com a pergunta, porém, antes de mover qualquer parte do rosto, ele foi interrompido. Uma nova presença o fez olhar para trás, e o rosto normalmente neutro recebeu uma bela mulher de cabelos escuros amarrados em uma trança. O longo vestido era discreto, mas aparentava ser de um valor alto, assim como as poucas joias que usava.

— Geralt de Rívia? — Ela perguntou esperançosa, não escondendo a agitação quando o bruxo assentiu. — Por favor, senhor, me conceda um momento. Meu marido está desaparecido e temo que seja por seu amigo, o bardo Jaskier.

Ela se aproximou do bruxo, mostrando desespero, alertando os três ao ouvirem o nome do trovador.

— Quem é o seu marido? — Geralt perguntou calmamente, enquanto por dentro havia urgência que mal podia conter.

— Alois Bogdan. Ele é o advogado do Mestre Jaskier — ela agitou os três amigos do bardo ainda mais. As palavras de Grutus voltaram para a mente do bruxo, e o tal advogado sendo mantido junto de Jaskier finalmente foi notado. — Dizem que você é um bom rastreador. Eu pago o quanto quiser. Ache o meu marido, por favor. Tenho certeza de que o Mestre Jaskier o apoiará nisso — a mulher pegou uma pequena bolsa e estendeu na direção de Geralt. — Tome, leve.

Por um momento, nenhum deles a respondeu. O bruxo de Rívia tentou organizar palavras para contar a ela que sabiam onde seu esposo estava, e as condições não pareciam nada boas. Os olhos acinzentados fixos nos de Geralt trouxeram um sentimento esquisito, do qual ele não conseguiu lidar de imediato, e só conseguiu desviar o olhar quando Ciri tomou a atenção da esposa do advogado.

— Nós vamos achá-lo — Ciri tocou o ombro da mulher. — Aguarde em casa e em breve traremos notícias.

A mulher abriu a boca, mas logo a fechou. As milhares de perguntas que tinha não foram feitas por conta do nervosismo e um novo sentimento que surgiu com o olhar cheio de segurança de Ciri, e no fim o que fez foi assentir rapidamente.

— Obrigada, obrigada! — Ela se curvou e se virou para o bruxo mais uma vez.

As mãos trêmulas da esposa do advogado colocaram a bolsa de moedas nas de Geralt, que apenas naquele instante em que as pele se tocaram notou que as dele estavam de forma parecida. Ele levantou o olhar da pequena bolsa e viu as costas dela se afastando devagar, enquanto vez ou outra olhava para trás com aflição e uma esperança forçada. O peito do bruxo doeu com a visão que tinha, pois, apesar de ter certeza de que Zoltan e Ciri estavam extremamente preocupados, apenas nos olhos aflitos daquela mulher ele sentiu que havia alguém que realmente o entendia.


	3. Capítulo III

A casa ficava no meio da floresta, ao Sul de Novigrad. O meio elfo havia dado a direção, porém, não tinham coordenadas exatas, então, os três demoraram um pouco mais do que gostariam para achar o local. Não parecia haver perigos entre as árvores e arbustos, porém, ainda assim, Ciri e Zoltan se separaram em silêncio, prontos para investigar os arredores. E Geralt, que sequer notou que já estava sozinho, andou com passos firmes e apressados até a velha casa.

Ele observou as madeiras escuras pela umidade e fixou o olhar na podridão que tomava metade da porta de entrada. As condições da casa eram péssimas, mas não tanto quanto o que acontecia em seu interior. Não precisou se aproximar muito para ouvir uma voz. Houve certa alegria ao escutar o bardo tagarelar insultos e histórias completamente mentirosas sobre empregados fortes e mercenários que lhe deviam e em pouco tempo viriam por ele, porém, o sentimento logo foi esmagado e de maneira inédita o coração de Geralt acelerou tão rápido e forte que fora doloroso para o peito. A voz de Jaskier mudou de tom após engasgar com o som de uma forte pancada, e o bruxo não pôde suportar os que vieram a seguir, rápidos e certeiros em um curto espaço de tempo, o suficiente para que a fúria que o queimava por dentro o fizesse chutar a porta apodrecida.

Surpreendentemente a madeira estragada apenas abriu caminho, continuando presa à casa velha. Ela se fechou sozinha quando o bruxo entrou, e mesmo com o local parcialmente escurecido, foi capaz de ver com clareza o homem vestido com roupas simples e pretas logo atrás do bardo, sentado e amarrado em uma cadeira tão velha quanto a casa, enquanto grunhia de dor ao ter os cabelos puxados para trás. O rosto do bardo estava machucado, assim como parte de seus braços que estavam à mostra, e o bruxo estremeceu ao imaginar as condições nas partes que não podia ver. Ele sequer conseguiu olhar para o lado, onde o advogado estava em uma pose parecida com a de Jaskier, com a exceção de estar desacordado; o olhar furioso foi do bardo para o outro bruxo, que sorriu de maneira fraca.

— Geralt! — O bardo tentou gritar, mas engasgou no meio do caminho, quando seus cabelos foram puxados para trás mais uma vez.

Ele se segurou. Os punhos se fecharam atrás das costas, e os lábios se abriram de maneira discreta, para que o ar que segurava fosse liberto. O corpo estremecia com intensidade pela raiva, e temeu que a voz estivesse no mesmo estado, então optou por não responder o esperançoso bardo que apesar da situação, ainda tinha os olhos confiantes e provocativos, como costumava ser.

— Olá, Lobo — o outro bruxo alargou um pouco mais o sorriso. — Há quanto tempo não nos falamos.

A voz que soou pela casa velha o enervou ainda mais. Antes mesmo de vê-lo, havia uma ideia de quem poderia ser, porém, a lembrança que tinha com aquele bruxo só voltara com clareza naquele instante em que o encarava. Dalibor de Vizima, um bruxo da Escola do Gato. Não o via há tantos anos que seu nome quase fora totalmente esquecido, mas Geralt se lembrava de sua face, era a mesma que o olhou com extremo ódio e rancor enquanto segurava outro bruxo morto em seus braços.

— Como está Yennefer?

Os punhos de Geralt se apertaram ainda mais. _Ah, eu estava com Yennefer naquela época._ Ele se lembrou. Fora rápido e sangrento, e o bruxo de Rívia não se arrependera no momento passado, e nem mesmo naquele. Havia dois bruxos na cidade em que ele e a feiticeira estavam de passagem. Ele se lembrava de Dalibor, mas, o outro, apenas o rosto lhe vinha à mente, pelo simples fato de nunca tê-lo escutado. O bruxo sem nome tentara emboscar Yennefer por conta de um contrato de um “admirador”, e Geralt reagiu de imediato, derrubando-o após um tempo considerável de combate. Dalibor chegou depois; o chamou de irmão enquanto acolhia o corpo sem vida, se revelando o companheiro do outro bruxo. Fora uma visão nada boa, assim como os olhos odiosos do bruxo da Escola do Gato na direção do que pertencia a do Lobo. A ameaça de vingança fora lançada, e Dalibor tentou cumpri-la no mesmo dia, porém, as condições da feiticeira impediram Geralt de dar atenção ao Gato e ambos partiram rapidamente através de um portal, o deixando para trás.

— Eu espero que se lembre de mim — o sorriso do bruxo de Vizima sumiu, impaciente com o silêncio de Geralt, que enfim se moveu e deu um passo para a frente.

— Dalibor — para o alívio do Lobo, a voz soou firme e até mesmo um pouco desinteressada.

O sorriso retornou, enojando o bruxo de Rívia. Havia muito para Geralt pensar naquele instante. Havia a prioridade, que era a segurança de Jaskier e depois a do advogado; a dúvida sobre o bruxo que mantinha as mãos no bardo estar realmente sozinho e a raiva por ele, porém, o que veio em sua mente naquele instante fora a simples ironia que tudo aquilo trazia. Há anos ele havia matado um bruxo para proteger quem ele achava que amava mais do que a própria vida. Muito tempo depois e um feitiço desfeito e Geralt estava ali, pronto para matar outro por quem ele enfim tinha uma certeza natural de como se sentia. _Por que a droga das mutações não agem nessas horas?_ Ele xingou internamente, mas de uma forma estranha, a rápida análise sobre sua vida amorosa o fez se acalmar aos poucos, até voltar a focar somente no presente.

— Dalibor de Vizima — o Gato completou com empolgação. — O bruxo cujo o irmão você assassinou por uma vadia qualquer! — Ele soltou os cabelos de Jaskier enquanto aumentava o tom de voz. — Eu jurei que iria vingá-lo, por anos pensei que mantando você seria a maneira perfeita para isso, mas, estava enganado. — O ombro do bardo foi apertado com força, fazendo-o soltar um gemido. — Eu farei o mesmo que fez comigo, e saberá como me sinto, ou talvez seja até mesmo pior.

Dalibor riu em tom baixo. Sua felicidade se misturava com o clima horrendo daquela casa, fazendo Geralt se alterar internamente novamente, enquanto o bardo tremia pelo medo.

Sabendo suas intenções, o bruxo de Rívia deu mais um passo, mas precisou parar. A mão no ombro de Jaskier ameaçou subir para o pescoço, e Geralt precisou pensar rapidamente.

— Eu vim pelo advogado — ele enfim olhou para o pobre Alois Bogdan, ainda desacordado. — Já recebi adiantado por ele.

Não era a sua estratégia mais inteligente, porém, esperava que Dalibor acreditasse em seu tom indiferente ao bardo. Para o mundo, eles eram amigos próximos, mas havia muito de Geralt que era inventado e cantado por aí, então esperou que o bruxo de Vizima ao menos o questionasse sobre a relação que tinham, e esqueceu que o bardo podia ouvi-los perfeitamente.

— Mas o que... — Jaskier juntou as sobrancelhas, os lábios descrentes se abriram, prontos para externar tudo o que pensou naquele instante, mas bastou um olhar do Lobo para entender e se calar.

— Acha que sou idiota? — Dalibor balançou a cabeça, achando graça no claro plano estúpido do bruxo que sempre era atento e esperto, mas que naquele instante vacilava por conta da ansiedade. — Eu venho te observando por muito tempo, Geralt. — O ombro do bardo foi apertado novamente, enquanto o bruxo se posicionava atrás da velha cadeira. — Ele sempre está com você. E pensa que não notei como se tratam? Como _você_ o trata? — O Gato riu soprado. — Como uma esposa barulhenta, mas delicada.

Ao ouvi-lo, Geralt emudeceu enquanto o espirito de Jaskier finalmente foi revivido. Os olhos se arregalaram, e o corpo amarrado se debateu.

— Mas que diabos? Esposa? Eu tenho um pau bem no meio das pernas, seu maldito! Quer ver?

Dalibor riu em tom alto e espontâneo, para logo depois fechar a expressão.

— O elegante bardo tem a boca suja, que decepção. — Uma das mãos subiu até o pescoço de Jaskier, enquanto a outra alcançou uma pequena faca presa no cinto de couro. O Gato olhou para o Lobo com seriedade e tocou a pele que segurava com a lâmina. — Você pode ficar com o seu ouro, Lobo, e quanto a mim... Ficarei com o seu coração.

O momento durou segundos. O olhar de Geralt se encontrou com o amedrontado de Jaskier, e o peito doeu como se tivesse levado um forte chute no local. A lâmina cortou a primeira camada de pele do bardo, e um alto barulho foi escutado do outro lado da parede em que o bruxo da Escola do Gato estava. A janela tampada com uma taboa impedia de ver o que acontecia lá fora, e o susto o fez soltar o pescoço de Jaskier. Ele não estava sendo atacado, como pensou em um primeiro momento, mas sim os homens que esperavam do lado de fora, escondidos para lidarem com o Lobo, caso houvesse algum imprevisto. Mas não contavam que o desvio em seus planos seria por conta de Ciri e Zoltan, os que causaram a barulheira da luta do lado de fora.

Dalibor rapidamente voltou a se mover, mas o corpo foi afastado do bardo com um vento forte e poderoso. A pressão do sinal Aard o fez tropeçar até bater as costas na parede; a cadeira velha também não escapou da magia do bruxo de Rívia, e foi ao chão junto do bardo. A madeira se quebrou com facilidade, porém, as mãos e pernas de Jaskier ainda estavam amarradas e o impediam de se movimentar como queria.

— Geralt! — Ele gritou enquanto se debatia no chão. — Tira isso de mim!

O bruxo de Rívia quis libertá-lo, mas Dalibor já estava recuperado, e só teve tempo de agarrar as cordas em volta do corpo do bardo para tirá-lo do caminho. Jaskier continuou a afalar e se debater no canto da casa velha, mas Geralt se fechou totalmente para ele e focou a atenção no Gato que desembainhava a espada de aço.

Ele desviou de um golpe. A lâmina esbarrou na armadura de couro, cortando o ar. O Lobo girou os pés enquanto agarrava o punho de sua própria espada, que bloqueou um novo ataque feroz que viera de cima. Os rostos dos bruxos ficaram próximos; o Gato rosnou com ódio enquanto o Lobo mostrou nem um traço de emoção. A espada de Geralt se moveu, afastando a de Dalibor; a cabeça do Lobo se inclinou para trás, para voltar e acertar a do gato, que cambaleou para trás. A espada do bruxo de Rívia girou, e o de Vizima bloqueou antes que acertasse sua cabeça; o mesmo aconteceu em seguida, quando a cintura foi o alvo. Vendo que não havia brechas, ambos se afastaram. Os pés se tornaram cautelosos enquanto andavam em círculos, encarando um ao outro, com as espadas em movimentos contínuos, prontas para se encontrarem novamente, mas Dalibor preferiu mover a mão livre, e antes que formasse o sinal Igni, Geralt também se moveu. O Lobo correu, segurou o pulso do Gato e o apertou com força. O braço foi puxado para o lado, o desequilibrando, e então, fora para cima. O pulso quebrou, fazendo o bruxo de Vizima soltar um urro engasgado, pois no meio da ação, Geralt virou a espada, atacando-o de baixo para cima, perfurando a axila até poder ver a ponta da espada sair pelo ombro.

O sangue de Dalibor transbordou, banhando a lâmina de aço, que o rasgou ainda mais quando fora retirada com violência. Ciente da rapidez do Gato, o Lobo não esperou uma reação; ele sacou uma pequena faca de prata e a cravou no pescoço do outro, que rapidamente cambaleou para trás enquanto segurava o objeto em sua carne.

Antes que os joelhos de Dalibor de Vizima fossem ao chão, Geralt foi até ele e o segurou em seus braços. Os olhares se encontraram de perto enquanto o Lobo o deixava cair devagar, e o bruxo da Escola do Gato finalmente pôde ver emoção na face acima da sua. A cabeça foi colocada sobre o chão com um estranho cuidado, e Geralt o observou cuspir líquido vermelho escuro.

— Eu ficarei com os dois — ele o respondeu em tom sério enquanto tocava a faca de prata.

Dalibor tentou rir com deboche, mas os olhos perderam o brilho com rapidez quando a faca foi retirada, e mais uma abertura que jorrava sangue marcou o seu fim.

O som de um trovão estremeceu levemente o corpo de Geralt, que rapidamente guardou as armas e deixou o corpo do outro bruxo esfriando sozinho. Ele foi até o bardo e o desamarrou com urgência. Não havia mais as reclamações ou o corpo se debatendo, o que o fez alerta. Ele o ajudou a se levantar, e tentou segurá-lo com mais firmeza quando Jaskier tropeçou nos próprios pés, porém, o bardo lançou um olhar furioso em sua direção e o empurrou com ambas as mãos. O movimento havia sido feito com todas as suas forças, mas tudo o que conseguiu fora mudar a expressão preocupada de Geralt para uma espantada. Era bastante sutil, é claro, porém, o bardo sabia lê-lo muito bem, e apesar da frustração por não ter causado sua queda ou ao menos o afastamento, ficou bastante satisfeito por ter mexido com o interior do bruxo.

— Você está bem? — Geralt perguntou em tom baixo, tentando se aproximar novamente, querendo verificar os machucados na pele sempre tão bem cuidada, porém, o bardo deu dois passos para trás.

As sobrancelhas se juntaram e os olhos de Jaskier se tornaram ainda mais raivosos.

— Se eu estou bem? — Ele levantou o tom de voz e se aproximou novamente. Mais um empurrão, e também uma tentativa falha de um chute entre as pernas do bruxo o fez gemer. O corpo estava dolorido e mal podia movê-lo, mas nada doía mais do que o orgulho e o coração do bardo. — Você tem a coragem de me perguntar se estou bem? Vá para o inferno, Geralt!

No instante em que o nome do bruxo se espalhou pela casa, a porta apodrecida foi aberta e novamente o som de um trovão o estremeceu. Ciri se apressou para checar o bardo, e reportou sobre os poucos homens que precisaram nocautear do lado de fora. Ela olhou para o corpo de Dalibor, mas não teve tempo para perguntar nada além do motivo do bardo tremer tanto. Ela havia escutado a gritaria e por isso havia entrado daquela forma, e após vê-lo daquela forma, mesmo o tendo vivo e ao seu lado, não relaxou enquanto tocava seu rosto ferido.

— Se acalme.

— Eu estou bem, minha querida — o bardo a respondeu, forçando um sorriso trêmulo.

O bruxo se incomodou com o que via, mas não se atreveu a alimentar o sentimento indignado. Ele merecia ser tratado de forma diferente, era óbvio depois de tudo, porém, também não conseguia deixar de lado a necessidade de envolvê-lo em seus braços. _Eu quase o perdi._ O pensamento fez o peso em seu corpo retornar, mas, ainda assim, arriscou mover os pés na direção das duas pessoas que eram o seu mundo.

— Jaskier...

O tom foi cauteloso, assim como a aproximação, mas de nada adiantou. O bardo novamente o olhou sem afeto e se afastou.

— Não chegue perto de mim — ele disse de forma controlada desta vez, no instante em que teve mais público.

Zoltan entrou apressado no momento em que os trovões receberam a chuva, e o anão se surpreendeu ao ouvir a frase do bardo.

A fim de não alterá-lo e ainda preocupado com os machucados, Geralt, voltou os passos que havia dado, chamando a atenção de todos os olhos para si, confundindo-os ainda mais.

— O que está havendo? — Ciri foi quem teve a coragem de perguntar o que Zoltan também queria, mas não sabia se deveria.

A pergunta fez os pelos do bardo eriçarem pela raiva.

— Você não contou? — Ele perguntou indignado. O olhar foi do bruxo para Ciri e Zoltan, e a boca se abriu com muito gosto. — É por causa dele que estou nessa situação! E não, não é por este Gato imundo que estou falando isso. — Ele voltou a fixar o olhar em Geralt, atento em sua reação, esperando que estivesse mortalmente arrependido, no mínimo. — Geralt é um bruxo baixo. Me colocou em um feitiço. Eu, o seu melhor amigo, em um feitiço barato controlador de mentes. Como chama isso mesmo Ciri? Sim, Axii! Sem preocupação nenhuma, só porque não queria me ouvir! — Jaskier andou até o bruxo e tocou-lhe o peito com a ponta do indicador. — Eu poderia ter fugido, como vim fazendo. Eu os ouvi chegando, ouvi todos sendo mortos, mas não pude sequer me mover daquele quarto, porque eu fui forçado a me calar e te esperar receber a porcaria do dinheiro!

 _Eu não sabia!_ Geralt quis externar o pensamento, mas os olhares espantados o fizeram se calar e manter os lamentos apenas para si. _Eu não sabia que estavam atrás dele. Como eu poderia? Mas, ainda assim, não foi justo tê-lo obrigado a retornar daquela forma._

Ele já sabia o que Ciri diria, e seria exatamente o que estava em seus pensamentos. Os olhos claros dela foram acusadores por um breve momento, para então, se tornarem decepcionados. Zoltan deu as costas, preferindo enfrentar a chuva do que a descoberta, enquanto Jaskier... a raiva ainda estava ali, mas os olhos tristes eram tudo o que Geralt conseguia enxergar.

Ciri se aproximou, e sem olhar para o bruxo, apoiou um dos braços do bardo em seus ombros. Devagar ela o guiou para fora, e o som da madeira apodrecida batendo no batente foi o sinal de que Geralt fora deixado para trás com o cadáver de um Gato e um advogado desacordado.


	4. Capítulo IV

A chuva começou fraca. Geralt se apressou, porém, teve tempo apenas de desamarrar o advogado do bardo e colocá-lo de bruços sobre o cavalo, e a água caiu do céu com mais força. O cavalo era um pouco teimoso, muito diferente de sua Plotka, que naquele instante estava segura do temporal e descansando da longa viagem, então, foi um pouco mais difícil guiá-lo pelo caminho que deveria ser curto, mas que por conta da falta de uma boa visão e um transporte obediente, ele demorou o dobro de tempo.

Um pouco à frente ele podia ver Jaskier sobre o alazão de Ciri, que o guiava devagar demais, usando a desculpa da chuva para ser cautelosa, quando na verdade não queria deixar o bruxo totalmente para trás. Zoltan seguia ao lado, resmungando em cima de um pônei, amaldiçoando o tempo enquanto perguntava constantemente se aquele contato com o frio não pioraria a situação do bardo, que insistia que estava ótimo, quando o corpo abraçado por si mesmo doía como nunca antes.

Geralt podia também escutá-los, e enquanto tentava manter o corpo desacordado do advogado equilibrado, desejou que a situação fosse diferente. Era _ele_ quem deveria estar levando o bardo, era os _seus_ braços que deveriam estar em volta do corpo trêmulo, mas seus desejos não passavam de sentimentos egoístas, o bruxo sabia, por isso não insistiu ou tentou se aproximar um pouco mais dos outros por todo o caminho. Ele só pôde ver os rostos de Ciri e Zoltan quando o Camaleão fora alcançado. A chuva estava mais intensa, e o advogado começara a dar os primeiros sinais de que estava para despertar, enquanto Jaskier não esperou um segundo sequer para se proteger da chuva e da companhia de Geralt.

— Eu vou levar o advogado até a esposa dele — o bruxo disse enquanto observava as costas do bardo se afastando, e só voltou a olhar para os outros dois quando ele sumiu dentro do cabaré. — Chamem alguém para cuidar de Jaskier.

Ciri assentiu com seriedade, e mesmo já estando completamente molhada, retirou sua longa capa e cobriu o corpo do advogado.

— Não demore.

Ela continuou com a expressão séria, mas não desviou o olhar desta vez, diferente de Zoltan. O amigo do bardo e do bruxo manteve o olhar baixo enquanto dava a direção da casa de Alois Bogdan, e antes de Geralt partir, também correu para se proteger da chuva.

Ciri o esperou, mesmo com as palavras do bruxo para que se cuidasse da chuva que virava uma tempestade. Ele ainda pôde vê-la enquanto ia em direção ao centro de Novigrad, e mesmo com toda aquela atenção, não o deixou menos entristecido. _Eu a decepcionei; decepcionei todos eles._

A olhar espantado e preocupado da esposa de Alois Bogdan foi o primeiro cumprimento que recebera. Dentro da casa estava quente e aconchegante. O cheiro de pão fresco e um vinho recém-aberto tomavam o ar; ela estava preparada para receber o marido, mantendo a fé que o receberia de volta, mas as lágrimas foram dolorosas ao vê-lo tão machucado. Ainda assim, ela agradeceu o bruxo e o convidou para ficar. Apesar da sensação de que atrapalharia a recuperação do homem, ele cogitou aceitar. O Camaleão não era longe, mas duvidava que seria bem-vindo por muito tempo, mas, não houve como permanecer ali, quando o seu coração estava no cabaré.

Geralt partiu novamente quando os raios e trovões estavam em seu auge. As ruas estavam vazias e o barulho de pessoas fora substituído pelos sons da tempestade, que assustava o pobre cavalo, que há muito não aguentava mais o seu dono temporário. O bruxo até mesmo podia jurar ter escutado um suspiro de alívio quando o deixou no estábulo ao lado de Plotka, que o recebeu com carinho quando tocou sua crina. A égua bateu a cabeça na de Geralt, que abriu um leve e triste sorriso ao cumprimentá-la.

Os pés estavam encharcados dentro das botas de couro, porém, o bruxo sequer pensou em tirá-la quando entrou pela porta do Camaleão. Os cabelos pingavam chuva no piso de madeira, e por um momento pôde ouvir em seus pensamentos a voz do bardo reclamando do jeito descuidado com seu estabelecimento.

Ali dentro também estava quente por conta da lareira e as velas acesas, porém, o bruxo não conseguiu se sentir confortável. À frente, no meio do cabaré, estava Zoltan. Sentado sozinho em uma das mesas, se servindo de hidromel pela décima vez desde que havia se esparramado ali.

Geralt respirou fundo, vendo o amigo com o olhar fixo no copo, e mesmo imaginando que não era bem-vindo, se sentou na cadeira em frente do anão, que silenciosamente arrastou a bebida em sua direção.

— Você também vai ficar sem olhar na minha cara? — O bruxo perguntou naturalmente, como se aquela fosse uma conversa costumeira entre os dois, quando internamente ele sentia como se pudesse explodir a qualquer momento.

— E quer que eu faça o quê? — Zoltan virou o copo na boca, bebendo o álcool em um único gole. — Porra, Geralt, mal sei o que dizer!

— Não precisa dizer nada. Sei que errei — o bruxo suspirou outra vez e apoiou os braços sobre a mesa. — Só não sei como me retratar.

O anão enfim o olhou diretamente. A expressão não era raivosa ou julgadora, mas havia certa hesitação em seu olhar. Ele então se encostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços.

— Eu nunca vi Jaskier daquele jeito.

— Eu já, mas não comigo.

O bruxo torceu o nariz. Ele e Jaskier tinham uma lista muito grande de discussões, mas nenhuma opção tinha o bardo tão furioso com Geralt, até aquele momento.

— Você o conhece como ninguém, deve ter algo aí na sua cabeça para saber lidar com isso — Zoltan o surpreendeu ao encorajar, mas logo voltou a hesitação, que foi explicada quando seu tom diminuiu. — Eu vou ser sincero com você: achei que estava apaixonado por Jaskier. Mas, depois de tudo, era só culpa? Você podia ter me dito.

Os batimentos cardíacos de Geralt eram bastante lentos e ás vezes mal podiam ser sentidos, porém, naquele instante o bruxo teve a impressão de que havia parado de vez. Os olhos se arregalaram levemente, e desta vez, fora ele quem não conseguiu encarar o anão.

— O que o fez pensar isso?

Ele se serviu do hidromel enquanto esperava a resposta.

— O jeito que estava agindo, e como falava dele... — Zoltan moveu ambas as mãos, como se precisasse de mais do que palavras para mostrar os seus pensamentos, por um momento sem notar que o bruxo mantinha o olhar no líquido que ainda não havia bebido. Quando ele percebeu que o silêncio do bruxo não era o costumeiro, o rosto se tornou surpreso, e a boca se abriu sem soltar som algum. A face sempre congelada de Geralt de Rívia parecia constrangida. — Eu não estava errado? — Perguntou com estranha empolgação, fazendo o bruxo voltar a olhá-lo. — Porra...

Os lábios de Zoltan se curvaram de maneira maliciosa, e Geralt estava pronto para rebatê-lo com mentiras, porém, o som de passos descendo as escadas o impediu de abrir a boca, e a presença de Ciri trouxe outro sentimento para substituir o pavor do sorriso do anão.

— Ele está descansando — ela disse, sem precisar ouvir a pergunta que sabia que seria a primeira que o bruxo faria. Ciri se sentou à mesa com eles, e aceitou ser servida de hidromel pelo anão. — Algumas das garotas vieram, cuidaram das feridas mais graves. Ele só precisa dormir um pouco por agora.

O bruxo relaxou os ombros por um momento, e enfim deu atenção para a bebida. Um gole foi o suficiente para esquentá-lo um pouco, e neste tempo o pensamento no local retornou.

— Eu deveria ir procurar uma pousada.

O barulho da tempestade continuava intenso, e não havia vontade alguma de estar longe do bardo, porém, ele não via outra opção.

O rosto de Ciri se retorceu em uma careta, misturando a reação pelo o que ouviu com a sensação do forte gosto do álcool.

— Jaskier mandou que arrumassem quartos para nós.

As sobrancelhas do bruxo se levantaram.

— _Nós_?

Zoltan riu soprado, escondendo o sorriso com a grande caneca.

— Não seja dramático, Lobo. Ele não te odeia, só está puto, e com razão — ele riu outra vez e se virou para Ciri. — Andorinha, Geralt não sabe o que fazer. Ajude este velho, sim? Eu não presto para isso, não entendo de romances entre humanos.

Os olhos de Cirilla se arregalaram por um breve momento, e rapidamente sua atenção foi para Geralt, que desviou o olhar para o anão rapidamente, repreendendo-o em silêncio. Não era do feitio de Zoltan sair contando segredos por aí, aquilo era coisa unicamente de Jaskier entre os amigos, e por isso foi um choque e tanto para o bruxo, principalmente pela ouvinte, que ainda o encarava com insistência.

Zoltan o olhou como se pedisse desculpas, mas o bruxo nada disse, e antes que qualquer um deles voltasse a abrir a boca, se levantou.

— Eu vou me secar — avisou com pressa. Os pés rapidamente chegaram nos primeiros degraus quando ouviu os risos abafados, e não foi enganado quando Zoltan disfarçou, brincando com Ciri e sua careta para o hidromel. O anão dizendo que pegaria cerveja para ela foi a última coisa que Geralt ouviu antes de se afastar ainda mais.

A tempestade suavizou horas depois do bruxo ter sido guiado por uma das garotas que trabalhavam no cabaré até o quarto reservado para ele. O banho quente foi dispensado, e preferiu apenas se secar. Apenas roupas secas foram aceitas, e junto de uma garrafa de vinho, Geralt se sentou no parapeito da grande janela. Ele estava cansado e precisava dormir, porém, os olhos não queriam se fechar e o corpo se recusou a se mover dali. A chuva foi observada enquanto internamente ele imaginava como o bardo estaria naquele momento, se seria imprudente subir para fazer companhia. Jaskier o trataria como antes? Voltaria atrás com sua gentileza e o expulsaria do Camaleão? Ele só conseguia pensar que sim para todas as perguntas, então permaneceu no quarto, se lembrando dos últimos meses; os olhares, os toques, até chegar na discussão e o beijo em um local bastante parecido com o que estava.

Os olhos de Geralt se fecharam enquanto suspirava pela frustração, e assim que os abriu, ouviu leves batidas na porta. Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, ela foi aberta pela metade, e os cabelos acinzentados de Ciri foram vistos.

— Eu posso entrar? — Ela perguntou em tom baixo e cauteloso, e só mostrou o resto do corpo quando viu o bruxo assentir.

Ciri se sentou ao lado dele, no parapeito. Ela também passou a olhar para o lado de fora, podendo ver nada além da escuridão e o vidro molhado. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, ensaiando o que dizer e como começar, e no fim, partiu do bruxo quebrar a estranha quietude.

— Eu a decepcionei — ele introduziu com o óbvio, se sentindo ainda pior em dizer em voz alta.

— Sim — Ciri respondeu simplesmente. Ela endireitou a postura quando deu as costas para a janela, e pousou as mãos no colo. — Nunca pensei que agiria desta forma justo com Jaskier. O que deu em você?

O bruxo respirou profundamente.

— Eu também gostaria de saber.

— Não pode me dizer o que houve? — Ela tocou a mão de Geralt quando os olhares se se encontraram, mostrando não mais a tristeza e decepção, mas sim preocupação. — Eu te conheço, e apesar de não concordar com o que fez, sei que deve ter tido algum motivo, só não conseguiu identificá-lo ainda.

Ela tinha razão, havia um motivo, mas o bruxo já sabia muito bem qual era. Há muito ele guardava aqueles sentimentos, e recentemente parecia cada vez mais difícil de continuar a escondê-los. Os olhos insistentes de Ciri eram confiáveis como sempre foram, porém, ainda era complicado sentir, e pior ainda era falar sobre tudo aquilo. Geralt tinha certeza de que ela desconfiava de algo há algum tempo. Se Zoltan havia notado um pouco, Cirilla com certeza sabia o dobro, mas, ainda assim, ele levou algum tempo para conseguir enfim abrir a boca.

— Ele apareceu do nada, em Toussaint — Geralt resolveu inteirá-la em tudo. — Nada fora do normal, foi o que pensei na época, e juntos partimos por um contrato que peguei. Você sabe como é. Depois de um, veio outro e mais outro, e passamos bastante tempo na estrada. Jaskier parecia o mesmo na maior parte do tempo, mas eu sabia que estava escondendo algo. Evitou falar de Novigrad, do Camaleão, sempre desviava o assunto. Eu fui um idiota preguiçoso e não perguntei sobre mais nada — um pouco incomodado por ter que falar tanto, ele não aguentou se manter parado r imitou a posição de Ciri, dando as costas para a janela. — Quando conseguimos um bom dinheiro, ficamos em uma pousada perto de Velen. Regis apareceu, e por isso deixei esse assunto completamente de lado. Ele precisava da minha ajuda para despistar alguns inimigos. Ele não quis se expor, e pediu que ficássemos a sós antes mesmo de me dizer que estava em perigo. Jaskier não gostou do jeito que Regis pediu para que ele saísse do quarto. Pensando melhor agora, talvez ele estivesse receoso de ficar sozinho. Droga, Ciri, se ele tivesse me dito, não seria preciso ficar assim — o bruxo fechou os olhos, se lembrando da expressão do bardo. — Jaskier ficou nervoso, ele e Regis discutiram por um momento.

Ciri se agitou, se virando na direção de Geralt.

— Ele brigou com um vampiro?

Não apenas um vampiro, o que já seria bastante irresponsável da parte do trovador, mas sim um vampiro _superior_ , e um bastante poderoso.

— E Jaskier já teve alguma noção do perigo? — O bruxo perguntou calmamente, soltando um suspiro no fim. — Mas ele estava com medo, e eu pensei... pensei que ele estava com ciúme. Eu não tinha tempo para isso, então fiquei do lado de Regis. Era algo simples para fazer e Regis seguiu seu caminho em segurança. Quando retornei, Jaskier sequer quis olhar na minha cara. Eu tentei falar com ele.

Geralt parou. A mente continuou os acontecimentos, e ele desejou não ter começado a narrar aquela história.

— E...? — Ciri o incentivou a continuar, como o esperado, e exatamente por isso o bruxo se xingou internamente. A ideia era contar tudo, mas de maneira resumida, mas acabara nos detalhes, descontrolado e desesperado por alguém que o entendesse.

— Bem, não foi como o esperado — ele enfim disse. O olhar desviou para as mãos, e não viu outra saída. Era estranho falar aquelas coisas justo para Ciri, mas não havia outra pessoa que pudesse escutá-lo sem julgamentos. — E depois reforçou ainda mais a ideia de que ele estava com ciúme. Ele me beijou.

— Oh...

A falta de palavras da outra parte o fez voltar a hesitar, e Geralt apertou as mãos uma na outra.

— Desculpe, informação demais.

— Não se atreva! — Ciri se agitou novamente. Ela apertou o ombro do bruxo e o chacoalhou com pouca força. — Você começou e agora tem que terminar. Não precisa de detalhes, também não quero pôr nenhuma imagem estranha na minha cabeça.

A risada nervosa dela acabou contagiando Geralt, que se esqueceu do constrangimento e voltou a olhá-la.

— Foi um momento estranho, porque acho que ele esperava que eu o afastasse, mas isso não aconteceu — ele coçou a barba enquanto se lembrava da sensação das mãos do bardo naquele mesmo lugar. — Só que depois foi tão constrangedor que nenhum de nós conseguiu se encarar. Eu saí e passei a noite no bar da pousada.

Ciri balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Muito maduro.

— Não foi um dos meus melhores momentos, eu admito — ele deu de ombros, não se sentindo nada culpado em ocultar que o beijo de Jaskier havia durado pouco, e outro aconteceu não só por não se afastar, mas porque o segurou com mais firmeza em seus braços, sedento por um beijo longo e profundo. — De qualquer forma, no dia seguinte, Jaskier apareceu ao meu lado como se nada tivesse acontecido. Continuou a falar e falar, e a cantar... — o suspiro que ele deu fora pesado, causando uma baixa risada em Ciri. — Me seguiu com aquela droga de alaúde quando peguei outro contrato, durante a noite, para caçar um Katakan. Fiquei nervoso por ele ter se arriscado, e de novo comecei a pensar em como ele parecia estranho e mais grudado do que normalmente era.

— Ele não queria ficar sozinho de jeito nenhum, não é? — Ciri se mostrou pensativa. — Ele já deveria saber que aqueles homens estavam por perto. Não entendo o motivo de não ter te contado isso.

— Eu também não. Dificilmente ele não me diz alguma coisa. Mas, ele não me disse nada, e mais tarde, voltou com a história do Regis. Eu ainda estava me sentindo estranho por causa da noite anterior, e também bravo não só por ele ter se arriscado. Ele fingia que nada tinha acontecido, como se não tivesse tido importância, como se... — O bruxo se interrompeu, querendo se poupar ao menos um pouco de tanta exposição. — Enfim, eu o mandei embora, mas Jaskier não quis ir. Quando perdi a paciência e perguntei os motivos de ele estar tão estranho, desconversou e voltou com o Regis no assunto. Eu fui um covarde e egoísta, não quis ouvir mais daquilo, pensei que ele estava arrependido e não queria falar sobre nada e vinha com aquela história só para me irritar. Fiquei bravo e usei Axii para fazê-lo voltar, mandei que ele me esperasse na pousada e não fosse a lugar algum.

Ciri assentiu de forma analítica e cruzou os braços. Mesmo não tendo gostado da última parte, não conseguia mais culpar o bruxo, que já parecia devastado demais com o que havia acontecido.

— Agora faz sentido. Quero dizer, não tudo — ela se corrigiu quando os olhos esperançosos do bruxo procuraram os dela. — Ele não me disse o motivo de ter escondido a fuga de você, mas mencionou Regis... — ela suspirou ao vê-lo revirar os olhos. — Jaskier está magoado, Geralt, e não só por tê-lo controlado. Ele acha que você o mandou de volta para a pousada porque estava defendendo Regis.

 _Só pode ser brincadeira!_ O bruxo quis dizer, mas guardou o pensamento para si. Imaginar que ambos haviam interpretado as ações um do outro de formas completamente erradas o deixava ainda mais nervoso, pois, nada daquilo teria acontecido se tivesse sido paciente e menos recluso. Se tivesse sido tão aberto com Jaskier como estava sendo com Ciri, ele poderia estar no andar de cima em uma hora como aquela, senão com o bardo entre os braços, poderia ao menos ouvi-lo dedilhando o seu alaúde enquanto a bela voz preencheria o cômodo com suas letras mentirosas, mas excitantes. Não importasse o jeito, ele o teria para si de qualquer forma.

Geralt acabou fechando os olhos enquanto imaginava o que não poderia mais acontecer, ao menos não naquele instante, e só os abriu quando Ciri se levantou.

— Vocês deveriam conversar. Sem esconder nada desta vez — ela o aconselhou enquanto andava até a porta. Os olhos claros se mostraram diferentes quando se virou para ele. — Quando olho para os dois assim, me entristece. Ele calado e triste, e você... — ela preferiu não dizer a óbvia situação do bruxo. — Nem parecem o Geralt e Jaskier que conheço. Isso não é vocês.

Ele não soube o motivo, mas naquele instante sentiu que devia desculpas e ela, mas todas as palavras que queria não saíram de sua boca.

— Você tem razão — o bruxo disse simplesmente. Apesar de não ser tudo, havia sinceridade em seu tom. Ele não podia deixar as coisas como estavam, muito menos seguir como vinha agindo por todos aqueles anos, deixando a vida passar sem ser completamente claro com quem era sua companhia mais constante, a pessoa mais próxima de si em todos os sentidos possíveis.

— Se resolvam de uma vez — Ciri quis parecer séria quando falou, mas no fim, seus lábios se puxaram em um fraco sorriso e uma risada foi abafada, fazendo o bruxo juntar as sobrancelhas. — Sabe, vai ser legal ter dois pais.

Ela se virou para a porta enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura. Ela sabia que Geralt daria um jeito, senão, o bardo não aguentaria todo aquele silêncio por muito tempo. De um jeito ou de outro, não importasse o tempo que demorasse, ela veria os dois juntos.

— Ciri... — o bruxo tentou chamar sua atenção, mas Ciri soltou outra risada enquanto olhava para trás e segurava a maçaneta.

— Não, espere, pensando melhor, eu sempre tive, não é?

Outra risada foi dada antes que ela saísse pela porta. A expressão chocada de Geralt era demais para que se segurasse até que ficasse sozinha.


	5. Capítulo V

A chuva parou totalmente pela manhã. O bruxo conseguiu algumas horas de sono, mas assim que o sol nasceu, já estava em pé, de banho tomado e cabelos arrumados. Em dias comuns, ele deixaria a limpeza para mais tarde e daria prioridade para encher a barriga com o desjejum do Camaleão, que era um dos melhores da cidade, porém, o plano desta vez era outro e precisava estar o mais apresentável possível. Era tolice, ele sabia bem, mas o bardo nunca escondeu o contentamento com banhos e perfumes, e deixá-lo confortável ao seu lado era uma prioridade.

Ele se olhou no espelho e quase revirou os olhos. Não era de seu feitio, não gostava sequer de olhar o próprio reflexo, mas o fazia da mesma forma, tolamente preocupado com o que o bardo iria achar. Tolo até demais, ele pensou mais tarde, quando encontrou Jaskier tentando subir as escadas com dificuldade. As pernas ainda estavam enfraquecidas e o corpo estava dolorido, então sequer notou a aparência do bruxo, ou escondeu muito bem. Ele abaixou o olhar, ignorando-o completamente; as mãos apertaram o corrimão com mais força enquanto subia, orgulhoso demais para pedir a ajuda de quem o observava alguns degraus acima, mas pensando se deveria gritar pelo socorro de uma das garotas que ensaiavam lá em baixo — o Camaleão logo reabriria. Mas os lábios permaneceram fechados, e se apertaram um no outro quando a ajuda não requisitada veio.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo — Geralt disse, evitando dar a entender que era uma pergunta.

Com cuidado, um dos braços deslizou pela cintura do bardo, que tentou resistir no início, mas a recusa durou pouco. Ele logo aceitou ter o braço guiado para se apoiar nos ombros largos, mas, ainda assim, manteve o olhar em qualquer lugar que não fosse Geralt.

Os passos foram vagarosos até o último andar, houve bastante tempo para começar um diálogo, mas a maneira tensa com que o bruxo o sentia em seus braços o fez recuar em todas as vezes em que pensava em tentar. A bela porta do melhor quarto do Camaleão foi alcançada e Jaskier se apressou para se afastar. O baixo som do agradecimento estremeceu o bruxo, que viu ali a oportunidade para também falar, porém, assim que os lábios se separaram, o bardo fechou a porta com certa força, quase batendo em seu rosto. Geralt juntou as sobrancelhas quando o rápido choque passou, e a mão se moveu para tocar a maçaneta, porém, o som da tranca do outro lado o fez parar e abaixá-la com derrota. Ele soltou um suspiro cansado e deitou a testa na porta. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que havia imaginado.

Os degraus foram encarados com desanimo, mas ele os desceu mesmo assim. De nada adiantaria ficar parado na porta do quarto do bardo, isso só o faria ficar trancado ali por mais tempo. Com a ideia de deixar os ânimos se acalmarem e a raiva de Jaskier esfriar ao menos um pouco, ele não voltou a subir. O desjejum foi feito ao lado de Ciri e Zoltan, mas ele apenas os ouviu. Não houve conversa de sua parte, e os outros dois não o forçaram a falar, deixando-o à vontade, assim como nos dias que se passaram.

Jaskier continuou no quarto, descendo apenas quando tinha certeza de que o bruxo estava fora. Neste tempo, Geralt descobriu que o bardo não estava instalado no Camaleão apenas para se recuperar e levantar o seu comercio novamente; com a falta de movimento que viera com a ameaça dos homens de Wiley, o bardo havia sido obrigado a deixar sua casa alugada no centro. As despesas tiveram que ser cortadas, e foi o outro motivo além da pressão dos bandidos para que fechasse as portas do cabaré. O bruxo ficara incomodado com isso, e a ansiedade para conversar com Jaskier aumentou ainda mais.

Em uma tarde após um simples contrato, ele retornou para o cabaré e o bardo estava no salão. Os olhares se encontraram, e demorou um pouco mais do que vinha sendo costume para Jaskier desviar sua atenção para outra coisa. O bruxo podia jurar que naquele instante o seu coração passou a bater como o de um humano comum, mas não teve tempo para animações quando o viu se esconder rapidamente na cozinha, o evitando novamente.

Para o alívio da mente de Geralt, que com aquele afastamento parecia mais fantasiosa do que nunca, Ciri apareceu em sua frente em seguida. Em suas mãos havia um contrato, com uma recompensa gorda, mais do que o suficiente para duas pessoas, assim como o trabalho.

Demorou três dias para que as criaturas que rondavam os muros de Novigrad serem rastreadas e mortas pelos dois. Durante aquele tempo, ele tentou manter o foco apenas no contrato, mas no fim, ele não pôde deixar de pensar se o bardo estava bem e completamente recuperado, se ele o receberia quando retornasse, ou se fugiria como em todas as outras vezes. Geralt queria ouvir mais sobre Jaskier, e tinha certeza de que Ciri sabia dos detalhes, porém, depois da noite em que conversaram, ela não voltou a tocar no assunto, dando-lhe o espaço que sempre presava, mas que naquele momento o enlouquecia aos poucos.

— Estou indo embora hoje — Ciri chamou sua atenção enquanto cavalgavam um ao lado do outro. A égua e o alazão carregavam os donos e os troféus com orgulho, não se incomodando nem mesmo com o forte sol do meio dia. — Para Vengenberg.

— Yennefer está lá? — O bruxo perguntou casualmente, tentando contar há quanto tempo não via a feiticeira.

Cirilla assentiu enquanto ainda olhava para a frente.

— Eu o chamaria para vir comigo, mas sei que tem assuntos mais importantes para resolver aqui — ela hesitou e o olhou de canto. — Geralt — o chamado foi sério, alertando o bruxo. — Ele não vai tomar a iniciativa desta vez, não fique esperando demais.

E foi apenas isto. Ciri não tocou no nome do bardo, mas não houve necessidade, nem mesmo de estender o seu aviso cansado. Ela tinha esperanças de que um deles cederia, e que Jaskier seria o primeiro, mas parecia que a mágoa do bardo ia além do que Ciri pensava. Mais uma vez não queria se intrometer, mas sentia que Geralt se arrependeria e até mesmo ela, se não o ajudasse a no mínimo pensar em começar o necessitado diálogo.

Depois de coletarem a recompensa, ela foi dividida no Camaleão. Geralt tomou um banho e esperou que Ciri se despedisse de Jaskier no quarto do último andar, depois de Zoltan no salão, e a abraçou com força e por bastante tempo do lado de fora.

— Espero vê-lo logo — ela sorriu quando se soltaram. — Em Corvo Bianco. Eu, você e Jaskier.

O bruxo também sorriu.

— Mal posso esperar.

Sua resposta foi o suficiente para alargar o sorriso de Ciri, e a última despedida foi feita com menos peso que normalmente tinha. Geralt esperou que o alazão não fosse mais visto para retornar para dentro do cabaré, que enfim voltara para o seu barulho costumeiro. Os clientes estavam de volta, assim como alguns novos que enchiam suas canecas e o cofre do dono, que naquele dia também não havia descido.

As palavras de Ciri se repetiram na mente de Geralt, mas não foi coragem que o fez subir os degraus sem hesitar; em seu interior havia o mais puro medo. Se imaginar naquela situação tão estranha com Jaskier pelo resto da vida o fez estremecer, mas não foi pior do que pensar que futuramente poderia haver nada. Ele sentia a falta do bardo mesmo o vendo ao longe aqui e ali, e se recusava a imaginar como seria se não pudesse vê-lo nunca mais.

A mão tocou a maçaneta, e a girou devagar, imaginando se desta vez teria que ir ao extremo de chutar aquela porta, porém, ela foi aberta sem impedimento algum, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos por um breve momento. _Ela esteve destrancada por quanto tempo?_ Ele se perguntou, se sentindo um idiota por não ter tentado abri-la mais vezes. E se Jaskier o esperava há dias? _Eu só ando fazendo merda._ O bruxo balançou a cabeça enquanto entrava.

O cômodo estava vazio. As sobrancelhas claras se juntaram com o silêncio, mas a presença sentida o fez suavizar a expressão rapidamente, e os pés foram cautelosos até a grande sacada que combinava perfeitamente com a ostentação daquele quarto. O corpo se agitou com a visão das costas do bardo, e sentiu um estranho frio na barriga, mas não parou a caminhada até colocar os pés do lado de fora. O punho bateu levemente no batente ao lado, mas Jaskier não se moveu, mostrando que já o havia notado há algum tempo.

Apesar da falta de reação, o bruxo não desanimou como antes. Ele se colocou ao lado do bardo, e o imitou ao pousar as mãos sobre o muro da sacada para observar parte da cidade.

— Por que não me disse sobre a ameaça? — Geralt perguntou. Havia muitas maneiras de iniciar aquela conversa e que ele havia ensaiado, mas a questão era importante demais para o bruxo.

Ele esperou por pouco tempo até ouvi-lo suspirar de maneira trêmula.

— Você sempre diz que eu só lhe trago problemas e preciso ser resgatado. E está certo — Jaskier sorriu tristemente. — Não queria parecer ainda mais patético.

— Eu pensava que não ligava para isso — o bruxo juntou as sobrancelhas enquanto se virava para o trovador. Aquelas palavras o haviam acertado em cheio. — Se tivesse me dito, eu...

— Você o quê? — Jaskier apertou os punhos e também se virou, podendo encarar Geralt de frente depois de longos dias. — Não teria dado razão para aquele vampiro e não teria me deixado para passar horas com ele? Não teria me enfeitiçado? Deus, Geralt, eu ainda quero te socar por isso. Não imagina como me senti sendo levado sem poder reagir por causa da sua mágica idiota!

 _Eu sei._ Ele quis abaixar o olhar, tamanha era a vergonha e arrependimento por tudo aquilo, porém, não se atreveu a desviar a atenção do rosto do bardo. Ainda havia pequenos cortes na pele macia, e junto do sentimento pesado vinha um imenso desejo de tocá-lo.

— Eu sinto muito, por tudo. Mas principalmente por essa última parte — Geralt se aproximou, porém, Jaskier deu um passo para trás. — Eu não deveria nem ter pensado em fazer isso.

O bardo riu com deboche.

— Sim, sim, mas não aguentou uma ofensa para o seu vampirinho — ele desviou o olhar enquanto murmurava e o rosto se retorcia em uma careta desgostosa. — Deus, ele é tão velho e horroroso. Como você é estúpido, bruxo idiota...

Pela primeira vez Geralt ficou aliviado por Jaskier evitar olhá-lo diretamente. O que ouvia soar em tom tão ciumento o fez sorrir de maneira discreta, enquanto o interior se agitava cada vez mais. Ele deu mais um passo, ficando feliz por desta vez o outro não ter se afastado, mas permaneceu cauteloso e não o tocou como queria.

— Você pensa mesmo que eu te mandei de volta por causa disso? — Ele então perguntou, tendo a atenção dos olhos chateados novamente. O bardo deu de ombros, e Geralt se apoiou no muro ao lado. — E o estúpido sou eu? — O olhar cortante que recebeu o fez levantar as mãos, tentando acalmá-lo. — Regis é meu amigo, Jaskier, e precisava de ajuda. Eu nunca daria as costas para ele, mas, se soubesse que você também estava em perigo... Faria _muito_ mais para protegê-lo.

Ele havia mexido no coração de Jaskier com suas palavras, ficara bastante óbvio em seu jeito de agir, porém, o bardo não quis ceder tão fácil.

— Não vai me ganhar com esse papo fácil — ele levantou o queixo enquanto cruzava os braços. — Eu sei bem como é, sou especialista nisso.

— Sim, você é — Geralt acabou rindo em tom baixo. O olhar em sua direção era repreendedor, mas, ainda assim, ele não apagou o fraco sorriso do rosto, e se atreveu a tocar um dos braços de Jaskier. — Mas não é papo fácil, é a verdade. Eu tenho os meus arrependimentos, e planejo compensá-lo da maneira que você quiser.

Ele quase se arrependeu pela promessa quando os olhos do bardo brilharam de uma forma diferente, mas o fundo malicioso que tinha neles o fez manter a palavra, esperando por qualquer coisa que fosse exigido, desde que fosse cumprido ao lado de Jaskier.

Vendo que tinha total atenção finalmente, não escondeu a animação. Geralt apertou o braço em sua mão com pouca força e o trouxe para mais perto, sentindo os lábios se moverem sozinhos ao não ter resistência desta vez.

— E Regis nem mesmo passou pela minha cabeça quando o mandei de volta para a pousada. Você pensa mais nele do que eu — o sorriso ainda estava ali, porém, aos poucos diminuiu com o sentimento de nervosismo com aquela parte da conversa. — O problema era eu naquela noite. Você me conhece, sabe que não há falta de sentimentos em mim, só é difícil mostrar, e muitas vezes nem quero — ele aproveitou que o aperto dos braços do bardo se afrouxaram e o acariciou enquanto falava, até poder chegar no pulso e então, conseguir segurar as mãos levemente trêmulas. — Mas, foi difícil guardar naquele dia e você fingiu que estava tudo bem, que nada tinha acontecido. Fiquei nervoso, achando que não havia significado nada. Não tinha como eu saber que você só insistiu em não conversar sobre isso porque estava em perigo e não queria ficar sozinho.

— Não foi só por isso — Jaskier disse rapidamente, quase atropelando as palavras de Geralt. Ele abaixou o olhar para a mão que era tocada com carinho e soltou um profundo suspiro. — Eu estava em perigo, sim, e sem saber o que fazer depois daquela noite, mas... Não pude dizer ou agir como queria de verdade porque achei que era melhor fingir que nada tinha acontecido do que te perder.

— Por que me perderia? — O bruxo perguntou, mesmo podendo imaginar como era aquela insegurança, pois para ele acontecia de forma muito parecida.

— Nos conhecemos há tantos anos, Geralt, e passamos por milhares de situações juntos — Jaskier se tornou sério, de uma forma que não combinava em nada com sua personalidade. — Por que agora? Eu não podia parar de pensar nisso.

— E importa o motivo?

— _Importa_. E como importa, porque... — ele suspirou outra vez. O olhar levantou para o ansioso que estava fixo em seu rosto. O coração acelerou com força, e Jaskier precisou de grande esforço para conseguir voltar a falar. — Para mim não é algo de agora.

A revelação o pegou desprevenido. Por um momento, Geralt emudeceu por fora, enquanto por dentro seus pensamentos estavam altos e claros. Ele se lembrou de cada momento ao lado do bardo, como se sentiu e o quanto se reprimiu, e se viu como um grande idiota. _Quanto tempo nós perdemos?_

— Eu entendo — foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu dizer. Temendo que Jaskier se afastasse por conta da falta de ação imediata, segurou sua mão com firmeza e manteve o olhar sobre os inseguros do bardo. — Há coisas que precisamos guardar por bastante tempo, não é? Muito, _muito_ tempo. Eu entendo perfeitamente, porque para mim, foi o mesmo.

_Já faz tanto tempo que nem sei mais quando começou._

— Está mentindo.

Assustado com o novo sentimento em seu peito, Jaskier tentou se afastar, porém, o bruxo não permitiu, continuando a segurá-lo próximo a si.

— Não estou — ele se levantou ao garantir. Talvez fosse impossível por conta de sua condição, mas podia sentir o coração agitado como nunca, principalmente quando tocou o belo rosto. — Eu não sei porque agimos apenas agora, mas sei que não consigo mais fingir.

Jaskier não tentou se afastar, então Geralt não esperou desta vez. Os olhares não desviaram e o bruxo quis sorrir com a maneira ansiosa com que o bardo tocou seu peitoral, mas felizmente ele não teve tempo para nada além de sentir os lábios de Jaskier sobre os seus. A mão que segurava com firmeza foi solta, e o bruxo usou as duas livres para tocar as costas e trazê-lo para mais perto.

O beijo profundo e vagaroso durou o quanto os pulmões do bardo aguentaram, e mesmo ofegante, aceitou os curtos e carinhosos que o bruxo insistiu em dar em seguida.

Como antes, eles não souberam como reagir quando os lábios se separaram de vez, mas nenhum dos dois sentiu necessidade de se afastar. O bruxo o apertou um pouco mais em seus braços, e Jaskier deslizou as mãos por sua cintura, até retribuir o abraço na mesma intensidade. O rosto foi escondido no ombro de Geralt, que tocou as cabeças enquanto acariciava suas costas _._

 _Isso é estranhamente pacifico e romântico._ O bruxo pensou consigo mesmo. Aquele clima também não combinava muito com os dois, porém, era algo que adotaria com todo o prazer, se fosse se tornar um costume. Porém, ele rapidamente riu internamente, sabendo que logo um deles abriria a boca e o romance se misturaria com suas personalidades intensas demais para se prenderem em um único lado daquela relação.

— Se fizer aquilo de novo, eu te chuto para fora da minha vida — Jaskier foi o primeiro a mudar o clima, como costumava ser, e exatamente por isso os lábios do bruxo se puxaram em um sorriso.

O abraço ficou mais apertado e Geralt subiu a mão até os cabelos do bardo, acariciando-o devagar.

— Não vou fazer — o bruxo garantiu. — Eu aprendi a minha lição, acredite.

Jaskier afastou a cabeça para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Aprendeu às minhas custas! Olhe o meu pobre rosto, e se visse como ficou o meu corpo... ainda bem que saro rápido. E também...

O bardo reclamou sem parar, mas não foi interrompido. Geralt o ouviu com paciência desta vez; hora se sentindo culpado e outra se divertindo com as expressões exageradas que combinavam perfeitamente com as palavras. Jaskier estava de volta, e ele não poderia estar mais satisfeito, foi o que pensou por um momento, até o próprio bardo se cansar das reclamações e voltar a apertar sua cintura enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para poder beijá-lo. Ele não estava tão satisfeito quanto havia pensado, e a maneira com que seu corpo reagiu enquanto ambos se roçavam um no outro deixou bastante claro o que precisava. Há anos evitava pensar naquilo e pretendia deixar que as coisas ficassem menos estranhas entre eles para poder tocá-lo como realmente queria, mas tendo Jaskier em seus braços daquela forma não o ajudou a manter o controle de sempre, muito menos a expressão maliciosa que viu, assim que as línguas se soltaram.

— Você não ia me compensar? — O bardo perguntou em tom baixo e lambeu os próprios lábios enquanto a mão voltava para o largo peitoral.

— O que tem em mente? — O bruxo tentou soar inocente, mas o fraco sorriso mostrava malícia parecida com a do outro.

Os rostos se aproximaram, mas o bardo mordeu o próprio lábio antes que fosse beijado. Ele afastou um pouco o corpo, e a mão no peitoral de Geralt deslizou até a calça, tocando o membro sem pudor algum, assim como passou a acariciá-lo devagar sobre o tecido.

— Espero que tenha o dia _todo_ livre.

O sorriso de Jaskier se alargou com o fraco suspiro que o ouviu soltar, e se tornou ainda mais ansioso quando sentiu os dedos de Geralt acariciando seu couro cabeludo.

— E eu espero que você tenha a noite também — o bruxo rebateu as palavras.

Jaskier riu em tom baixo e divertido. A mão se tornou mais firme sobre o membro já endurecido e manteve o olhar sobre os olhos amarelos tão sedutores.

— Está fazendo promessas?

Foi Geralt quem riu desta vez, contido, mas não menos provocador.

— Eu lhe darei algo para cantar, você pode ter certeza.

O bruxo o segurou pela cintura e subitamente o puxou para cima. O grito surpreso de Jaskier quase o fez rir, porém, os lábios se ocuparam com um profundo beijo no momento em que as pernas do bardo rodearam seu quadril e os braços se apoiaram nos ombros largos. As mãos de Geralt desceram e seguraram as coxas presas em seu corpo com firmeza e os pés se moveram para dentro do quarto.

A risada animada do bardo dentro da boca do bruxo o fez estremecer, assim como quando os dedos longos afundaram nos fios brancos e uma gostosa carícia foi dada na nuca. As botas foram tiradas no caminho e os lábios só se separaram quando o corpo de Jaskier foi deitado sobre a cama e o largo sorriso contagiou o bruxo, mas de maneira discreta enquanto o despia. Os botões delicados das vestes do bardo foram abertos com incrível habilidade e rapidez, fazendo-o alargar ainda mais o sorriso com a clara pressa do bruxo. Jaskier apenas o observou livrá-lo da jaqueta azul escura e a camisa branca, deliciado com o claro desejo nos olhos amarelos de Geralt, e no volume que roçava em seu corpo de maneira discreta.

Sem motivo algum ele quis rir novamente, mas o som morreu com a estranha expressão do bruxo quando enfim pôde acariciar o peitoral desnudo. Os olhares se encontraram por pouco, e Geralt desceu a mão para a cintura com marcas escuras. Ele o acariciou com cuidado e fez o mesmo com um dos braços, que tinha manchas um pouco mais claras. Ali os hematomas eram quase imperceptíveis, mas também havia pequenos cortes que fizeram o peito do bruxo chacoalhar. Dias antes, ele desejou ver aquelas marcas, para poder cuidar e acariciar como fazia naquele instante, mas não esperava que seria tão doloroso ver o bardo daquela forma. A culpa quis tomá-lo, porém, as mãos quentes que tocaram o seu rosto trouxeram outro sentimento.

Os olhares voltaram a se prender um no outro.

— Eu estou bem — garantiu Jaskier, voltando a abrir seu animado sorriso. — Se continuar me olhando assim, vou acabar me envergonhando.

O bruxo não conseguiu segurar uma baixa risada. De repente a região do peito se tornou aquecida, e um rápido beijo fez com que a sensação se espalhasse pelo corpo.

— Você, com vergonha? — O bruxo perguntou com deboche. Ele se afastou do rosto do bardo, e enquanto falava, desabotoou a calça que combinava com o casaco jogado no chão e, junto da roupa íntima, a deslizou pelas pernas longas de Jaskier, que o ajudou levantando o quadril. — Você não tem vergonha de nada, Visconde Julian — o sorriso de Geralt foi um pouco mais claro ao ouvir a risada divertida do bardo com jeito que fora chamado. — E é por isso que sou louco por você.

Foi espontâneo e sem nenhum pensamento prévio. A declaração do bruxo soou divertida, mas bastante sincera, surpreendendo Jaskier, que por um momento o olhou deslumbrado, para então voltar com o sorriso provocante, que só desfez quando afastou as costas do colchão e sugou os lábios de Geralt.

— Só por isso? — Fingiu indignação. O corpo do bardo estremeceu levemente, quando as mãos fortes tocaram sua cintura nua.

O bruxo deu de ombros.

— Entre outras coisas.

Jaskier riu outra vez, um pouco antes de ser envolvido em um beijo longo e desesperado. Ele não conseguia entender porque aquele som saía com tanta frequência em um momento como aquele. Havia imensa felicidade preenchendo o seu peito, mas ele deveria estar soltando outro tipo de som ou ao menos ouvindo. O pensamento o fez afastar os lábios, e o olhar desejoso foi compatível com o que estava tão próximo do seu.

Jaskier se apressou para desabotoar os três botões da camisa fina do bruxo e antes de puxá-la para cima, as mãos ansiosas já estavam desabotoando a calça escura.

— Tira isso — o bardo sussurrou, se referindo a peça que cobria o peitoral largo, e foi rapidamente atendido.

Ele não teve paciência para livrá-lo da peça de baixo, e com movimentos cuidadosos, mas rápidos, o bardo agarrou o membro ereto do bruxo e o colocou para fora. Os olhos claros se direcionaram para o rosto de Geralt, que estava ajoelhado, o encarando de forma febril enquanto segurava os ofegos que queriam sair com a vagarosa carícia dos dedos longos. Mas a resistência não durou muito quando os dedos se tornaram apenas um apoio para os lábios famintos de Jaskier.

A língua o tocou sem hesitações, lambendo-o por inteiro antes de recebê-lo em sua boca. Jaskier sorriu com a sensação do membro crescendo um pouco mais em seus lábios, enquanto o bruxo que tocava seus cabelos estremecia com intensidade e gemia seu nome em tom baixo e deleitoso.

O bardo o sugou devagar de início, provocando-o, apreciando a sensação gostosa das mãos puxando os seus fios com pouca força, mas a própria excitação tomou controle tão rápido quanto quando se apaixonou pelo bruxo de Rívia. Os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos, a língua o rodeava com urgência, causando gemidos um pouco mais contínuos, mas ainda em tom controlado. Jaskier ouviu seu nome mais uma vez, e não aguentando mais o inchaço solitário entre as pernas, o soltou.

O bardo encarou a ereção completamente molhada pela saliva e mordeu o lábio. Precisou se esforçar para não voltar ao que fazia, mas não foi tão difícil quando se afastou e viu os olhos do bruxo escuros pelo prazer. Ele conhecia Geralt como ninguém, mas era a primeira vez que o via daquela forma tão desejosa, com a expressão que parecia querer avisá-lo para que não o provocasse demais ou seu controle magistral seria completamente perdido. Jaskier podia ler os pensamentos dele apenas com aquele olhar, mas como era costume, passou por cima de todos os avisos do bruxo. O sorriso provocante retornou enquanto se arrastava pela cama, e as pernas se abriram quando encostou as costas na cabeceira. Geralt rapidamente se inclinou para se aproximar, mas o bardo o impediu, tocando seu peitoral com um dos pés, obrigando-o a recuar e sentar sobre as próprias pernas.

— Fique aí — Ele ordenou com diversão, soltando uma curta risada da expressão do bruxo.

Uma das mãos do bardo foi até o criado mudo ao lado e a outra tocou sua própria ereção. Um suspiro deliciado soou por seus lábios, e o corpo tremeu com intensidade enquanto abria a primeira gaveta e sentia a carícia em seu tornozelo ser acompanhada da língua que tocava o pé que antes estava sobre o peitoral do bruxo. Outro suspiro foi dado quando o sentiu sugar seus dedos, e Jaskier se tornou impaciente. A ideia era provocá-lo lentamente, até que Geralt pedisse por ele em voz alta e clara, porém, havia deixado de lado o fato de que o próprio corpo ansiava pelo bruxo por tempo demais para brincar no momento em que finalmente poderia tê-lo.

O pequeno pote que procurava foi achado enfim e Jaskier o abriu com as mãos trêmulas e apressadas. O pé se afastou do bruxo, que permaneceu obediente enquanto o observava abrir as pernas novamente. A pressa fez com que Jaskier molhasse os dedos em um óleo feito com lavandas sem cuidado algum, derramando o líquido no lençol e o peitoral. Ele voltou a acariciar a ereção com uma das mãos enquanto a outra descia um pouco mais. Dois de seus dedos penetraram com facilidade; a sensação quente com os movimentos que em nenhum momento foram vagarosos o fez soltar ofegos baixos e deleitosos. Os olhos se levantaram quando o corpo clamou por mais, e Jaskier separou um pouco mais as pernas enquanto dois dedos se juntaram aos outros e penetraram a entrada completamente entregue.

Ele encarou Geralt por um momento, mas o prazer que sentiu ao se tocar mais fundo o fez fechar os olhos enquanto gemia. Ele queria chamá-lo, mas a respiração junto dos gemidos o impediam e tudo o que pôde fazer foi se esforçar para olhá-lo novamente. Bastou alguns segundos para desprender o olhar do bruxo de suas mãos para chamá-lo para o rosto corado pela excitação.

— Jaskier... — Geralt o chamou trêmulo enquanto abaixava um pouco mais a calça. A ereção parecia ainda maior naquele ponto, e a visão fez o bardo afastar os próprios dedos.

O bruxo se aproximou com pressa, mas não o tocou de imediato. Os olhares se encontraram de perto, as respirações ofegantes se misturaram e o bardo enfim conseguiu abrir a boca para além de gemer.

— O que está esperando, Lobo? — A pergunta soou sensual. Os corpos de ambos estremeceram com força quando o bardo resvalou a mão nos cabelos da nuca de Geralt, e a língua do bardo deslizou pelos lábios entreabertos à sua frente. — Me devore.

Nenhum dos dois podia mais esperar, então, não houve hesitações ou pedidos de calma quando o bruxo se afastou para puxar a cintura do bardo para baixo. Jaskier sentiu o colchão nas costas novamente, e agarrou o travesseiro na cabeça com ambas as mãos. A cintura foi levantada com facilidade, e lamentou não poder ver Geralt o penetrando fundo e de uma vez. Os olhos se fecharam com força, e tudo o que pôde fazer foi soltar um alto gemido enquanto sentia o corpo reagir como nunca antes.

Doía um pouco, mas ele queria mais, com mais força e sem interrupções, e foi o que teve do bruxo. A ereção pulsava em seu interior, sempre que ia fundo e os gemidos soavam pelo grande quarto. Geralt ainda mantinha o tom baixo, mas continuo e completamente tomado pelo desejo enquanto a voz de Jaskier ia além daquelas paredes, avisando os clientes e transeuntes que Geralt de Rívia honrava sua reputação.

Os barulhos dos corpos se chocando com certa violência se misturavam com as vozes cada vez mais entregues. Os quadris de Jaskier se moviam sozinhos, mesmo lhe faltando forças para aguentar o prazer tão intenso, que atingiu o seu auge quando o bruxo se debruçou para beijá-lo desajeitado enquanto tocava seu membro de forma deliciosamente frenética.

Os olhos se fecharam com força e a ereção tremeu na mão firme. A voz do bardo atingiu notas que antes não achava ser possível. A letra era a mais simples que já havia saído por seus lábios, mas que continha todo o seu sentimento pelo único nome que conseguia proferir enquanto o pescoço era marcado por seu dono.

Geralt continuou a tocá-lo até que a mão se tornasse completamente molhada pelo sêmen do bardo, que manteve o tom alto e deliciado enquanto o sentia penetrá-lo com rapidez, até ser preenchido com o prazer do bruxo.

A voz de Jaskier foi escutada novamente, quando os corpos se separaram e o baixo gemido provocou o bruxo, que precisou tomar fôlego antes de se deitar ao lado. As respirações pesadas e a visão do teto foi tudo o que tiveram por algum tempo, até a risada rouca do bardo soar pelo quarto.

— Você me fez mesmo cantar.

Geralt virou a cabeça em sua direção, e os lábios se curvaram quando o viu fazer o mesmo.

— E a cidade inteira ouviu.

Jaskier riu novamente, enquanto se arrastava sobre os lençóis, até poder aconchegar metade do corpo sobre o do outro.

— É melhor que se acostumem — ele soltou um suspiro ao sentir a leve carícia na coxa apoiada sobre as pernas do bruxo. — O dia ainda não acabou.

Ambos se juntaram nas risadas desta vez, principalmente quando Geralt lembrou que durante a noite poderiam reclamar de verdade. A conversa continuou, na maior parte do tempo levada somente pelo bardo, reclamando dos vizinhos, deixando claro o quanto preferia os do centro, mas só podia sorrir para todos aqueles porque a maioria eram clientes. O bruxo no fim apenas o ouviu, se sentindo satisfeito quando a colônia usada após o banho daquela tarde fora elogiada, e só houve silêncio no grande quarto após longos minutos.

Eles permaneceram quietos por algum tempo, viajando nos próprios pensamentos enquanto as mãos se acariciavam sem notar. E no meio de uma lembrança, o bruxo se agitou internamente, e um dos braços se moveu para abraçar os ombros de Jaskier.

— Katakan — ele disse em tom baixo, e o olhar desviou do teto para ver o rosto curioso que se levantou em sua direção.

— O quê?

— O nome da criatura da última vez era Katakan — Geralt se lembrou. — Você pode escrever a sua balada agora.

A expressão do bardo aos poucos mudou; os lábios se curvaram com suavidade, os olhos se tornaram emocionados por algum motivo que o bruxo não soube ler.

— Eu quero te dizer uma coisa — Jaskier apoiou a cabeça na mão enquanto o observava de cima —, mas, tenho medo.

Geralt se tornou alerta. As sobrancelhas se juntaram levemente, e o bruxo se mostrou sério enquanto o segurava com mais firmeza. O coração se agitou ao vê-lo desviar o olhar, e surpreendentemente se mostrar constrangido um pouco antes de inclinar a cabeça, para deitar a testa no travesseiro que o bruxo usava. Os braços fortes rodearam a cintura do trovador, e quis incentivá-lo a falar, porém, se manteve quieto e paciente. Mas não demorou muito até que Jaskier voltasse a se mover. O rosto virou para o lado, e os lábios esbarraram na orelha de Geralt.

— Eu te amo.

Não era a primeira vez que Jaskier se declarava para alguém, porém, era inédito para o bardo se sentir tão ansioso e nervoso como naquele instante. Ele se manteve parado na mesma posição, temendo olhar nos olhos do bruxo naquele instante, podendo ter uma ideia do que se passava em sua mente e que estava totalmente errado.

Geralt também não se moveu. Em todos aqueles anos, ele havia escutado o bardo dizer aquelas palavras para muitas pessoas, mas nunca sentia nada negativo sobre isso, pois tinha certeza de que no dia seguinte ou no máximo dois ou três, Jaskier voltaria atrás e sumiria da vida da pobre alma que estava verdadeiramente apaixonada pelo trovador. Ele não aprovava aquele jeito, mas também não o repreendia, porque com as fugas, sempre vinham o alívio que Geralt não queria ter, mas não podia evitar. Até ali, ele nunca se deixou levar pelas palavras de Jaskier, porém, de forma inédita o coração estremeceu, e o alívio de sempre fora substituído por insegurança.

— "Eu te amo" do tipo ficar — ele juntou coragem para falar — ou do tipo que vai pular da janela na primeira oportunidade?

Jaskier não se surpreendeu com a pergunta, ele até mesmo a esperava, ainda que não feita daquela forma, que fez a tensão sumir e sua risada retornar.

— É a minha janela — ele voltou a levantar o rosto avermelhado. — Não há motivo para pular da minha própria janela.

Aquela sempre foi a abertura de escape do bardo, que não suportava as expressões decepcionadas em sua direção e usava as janelas de suas parceiras ou parceiros para sair de maneira discreta e nunca mais voltar. Ele nunca havia se sentido envergonhado por isso, apesar de muitas vezes se afundar em culpa, mas, naquele instante teve uma boa mistura dos dois sentimentos, apesar de também ter achado graça na pergunta que ouviu.

— Ainda assim, é uma janela — o bruxo disse com seriedade no olhar, fazendo com que a risada de Jaskier diminuísse aos poucos.

O bardo entendeu sua insegurança perfeitamente, mas, ainda assim, manteve um fraco sorriso enquanto tocava o rosto de Geralt.

— Ela está trancada e não pretendo destrancar — ele garantiu. Todas aquelas janelas foram usadas simplesmente porque dentro do cômodo não havia quem ele realmente queria, o que era diferente desta vez. Havia bastante segurança nos olhos claros do trovador quando falava de suas próprias intenções, porém, ele vacilou quando a vez de receber alguma garantia chegou. Os dedos desceram para o peitoral, e o acariciaram devagar enquanto o olhar se mantinha ali, novamente sem coragem de encará-lo. — Eu espero que a porta esteja na mesma situação.

O sussurro de Jaskier foi escutado com bastante clareza, e desta vez o envergonhado e culpado foi Geralt, que não o repreendia no passado não apenas pelo alívio, mas também porque não era tão diferente. Não havia janelas; não, ele não chegava a tanto, mas mantinha as portas sempre abertas para que pudesse sair sem problemas. Até mesmo Yennefer foi deixada para trás daquela forma no passado, em completo silêncio e sem uma despedida apropriada, então, como o bardo não poderia se sentir inseguro? Ele sabia, os dois entendiam, e por isso era tão importante deixar aquela parte entre ambos bastante clara.

— Ela está muito bem trancada. — O bruxo afirmou, finalmente tendo alívio quando os olhos de Jaskier se levantaram em sua direção e os lábios se curvaram aos poucos.

A cabeça abandonou o travesseiro quando a mão tocou o rosto do trovador. Geralt se apoiou no cotovelo e se inclinou sobre o outro, que correspondeu ao seu beijo eufórico da mesma forma.

— Também te amo — ele sussurrou, esbarrando os lábios em uma breve pausa que causou mais uma das gostosas risadas alegres de Jaskier.

O bardo se livrou totalmente da atípica vergonha e sentou sobre o colo de Geralt durante mais beijo. O quadril se moveu de forma vagarosa e provocante, agradando o corpo abaixo do seu, que estava pronto para cumprir sua promessa de envolvê-lo até o próximo dia, sem se importar com o que os vizinhos e clientes diriam. Ele tinha a bolsa cheia do ouro ganho mais cedo e o seu trovador gemendo com satisfação sobre o seu colo, então, Geralt de Rívia não precisava se importar com nada mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oie!  
> No fim, o bardo perdoou. Que Geralt valorize aosidjsaoidj  
> Como eu disse no início dessa história, a base dela é do terceiro jogo, mas a intenção era que todos os fãs deles pudessem ler. Espero que tenha sido possível e que tenham gostado desse final. Vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês!  
> Eu tenho um conto sobre eles, que postei antes dessa história aqui. Quem se interessar, o título é Um Brinde à Corvo Bianco. Ta lá no meu perfil, vem dar uma olhada~  
> Então é isso, me despeço aqui.  
> Até as próximas histórias! ♥


End file.
